


Compatibility

by daisiesonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alpha Chris, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Cock Worship, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Rimming, Rutting, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Vibrators, fuck secondary gender roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: Victor was not looking for a tour guide, but he found Yuuri. He also found a few new kinks.Yuuri was looking for a compatible alpha to spend his heat with, then Victor blows him out of the water.[18:32] Phichit: perfection is an unreachable standard. you'll meet a hot dude tomorrow and things will get steamy.





	1. The Alleyway Foreshadows

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip: Pick whatever kinks you first see while scrolling through AO3 and mush them together in a fic. This method has never failed me.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Japanese [jazz ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHNQeWgNFfQ)

"Yeah, so, anyway, I really like using knives. Like, blood is my thing. I get it if you're not into it, but if you haven't tried it we totally could."   
Yuuri hesitated, "Well, I... I have a few things I'd like to try too."  
"Awesome, give it to me." Jack leaned back in their chair. 

Jack, an alpha recommended by the Hasetsu Dating Agency, had light hair. He had green eyes that looked blue depending on the lighting. His skin was pale, he had may freckles dotted on his forearms and nose.  
He looked good. 

Yuuri fiddled with his soda. "I was thinking about... Um, maybe.... Letting me take the lead."

"With the knives? That could be good. Have you tried them before?" 

"Er, no, not that. You should probably lead on the knife thing. I was thinking, you know, of being less submissive." 

"That's not something I've tried before." 

Yuuri shrugged. "Yeah, me neither." 

"Look, you're cute. I like you. Let's just stick to what we know," Jack said, putting his hand on Yuuri's, "We could have a good time together." 

"I'm not sure we're... compatible. I'm really sorry." 

Jack pulled his hand away. "Alright. Sorry to waste your time." 

"Oh, no, you're really nice and everything-"

"It's cool, I get it. You think every omega is cool with my knife thing? You gotta find a guy that's cool with your... dominance thing. That's not me. But hit me up if you ever, er, think about it again." 

"Yeah, I will."

That was Yuuri's tenth date in a row and the best reaction he'd had so far. How had it all ended up like this? 

 

* * *

Yuuri was 23 years old. He was in his prime, age wise. He had a steady job at the local ice rink and doubled as a ballet tutor on the side. His best friend was also his co-worker and he got to babysit her children. His other friends were always available online or a call away. They even visited him.   
His bills were paid, his crops were well and his social life was blossoming. 

"Your heat is a month away." 

Sooner than expected. Doable. 

"You'll need a mate for this heat, Mr Katsuki." 

....Eh? 

"Really, what you've been doing isn't healthy. As your doctor, I am concerned." 

Healthy? Concerned? 

He was fine! 

Ok, maybe he had a little more katsudon than he should and maybe he liked his coffee extra strong, but that was hardly worth a doctor's concern! 

"Suppressants are an option-" 

Yes! 

"If you want to be in a lot of pain."

Fuck no! 

Yuuri found his voice. "I'm very sorry. I don't understand. I'm in good condition." 

His stamina was on par with professional ice skaters. He jogged all the time. Helping out with the family business was more tiring than an Olympic sport and he recovered in a day in the tourist season.   
His health was soaring high. 

"Your last heat lasted longer than expected. This wouldn't be a problem if it was a one off. It isn't. Mr Katsuki, this is an on going trend with your body. Some omegas spend their lives without a mate. If that is your preference, we can discuss surgery. There are also some prescription drugs that we can try to combat the imbalance of hormones." 

"So, wait, it's an imbalance of hormones? That's what's wrong with me?" 

"In essence, your body is preparing you for heat too quickly. Your heats will last longer. They will become uncomfortable if we do nothing."

He gulped. "Uncomfortable how?" 

"A month of heat without a partner can be stressful. Mentally-"

"A month?!"

The doctor shuffled his papers. "We have a few records of omegas with this condition. All accepted treatment or found a mate within 6 months of diagnosis. Of course, some didn't always have the same mate. The one omega who refused treatment due to religious reasons also refused a mate due to sexual preferences. After a year they had heats lasting a month and needed 3 days to recover. They got surgery to remove their scent glands. Their body then had low hormone levels, but that suited their preferences."

"O-ok. I think I need time to think."

The doctor nodded. "Of course. You have a month. Less than , actually." 

"I - to find a treatment?" 

"That too. But I do want you to consider the mate option, Mr Katsuki. There are dating agencies that could-"

"It's - well - I'm not...." he said, sighing, "I'm not the sort of omega people want." 

* * *

Victor Nikiforov was the alpha everyone wanted. Victor himself knew this, since he topped The Hottest Alpha's on This Planet for the fifth time running. He was also at the top of the list of The Alpha Bachelor's of Russia. He had the awards in a cupboard behind glass and never dusted them. 

He just wanted to be bottom. 

Of the lists. _Not anything else_. He was simply fed up of all the attention. It got old fast, having to where sunglasses in the middle of winter, and smiling at the paparazzi when he was out getting a shit sugar fest of coffee from Star Bucks was immensely draining. 

Fucking wasn't supposed to be draining. Well, in some ways. But sometimes Victor felt his partners would've been better off taking his trophies and using them as dildos. 

"Oh, Victor, you take it all for granted," Chris had told him. 

They had been lying by the hotel pool. Chris looked good in a swim suit. Chris had been flirting with him for years. They were friends.

  
"I'm going through a boring stage in my life right now." 

Chris sipped his tequila. Victor wasn't one to kiss and tell. Until he'd had a few drinks. After every new partner, every new hope of a fulfilling night, he'd call Chris and they'd go out drinking. 

Hence the current situation. 

Victor continued, "I think it would cheer me up if we fucked. Like, if you fucked me." 

Chris spat out his tequila, then recovered with all the grace he could muster. "Victor, I hate to tell you this, but-"

"I know you're an alpha, it's not a problem, I've seen your dick so many times-" Hopefully, a few more times, too if the plan all worked out. 

"The thing is-"

Victor sighed. "I can't believe I'm asking this, Chris, but for once I think I'd like not to be in control in the bedroom." 

Chris smacked his reclining chair. "God damn it, Nikiforov, do you do this on purpose?"

"I'm sorry?" He flinched back. The explosion of alpha pheromones was a tad sudden, even from Chris.  

"I literally started dating someone 5 hours ago. FIVE HOURS AGO," Chris lamented, chugging his tequila, "I could've fucked Victor Nikiforov. This is the worst day of my life." 

"Congratulations." 

"My boyfriend isn't into threesomes," Chris said, on the verge of tears, "Ah, if only I had a time machine. I love Alex, but he could wait another day. I have been waiting for this for years. I knew you'd cave for my knot eventually." 

"Jesus Christ," Victor said, hiding his blush behind a magazine. 

"Alright. We can't fuck." 

"Yes, I think that has been clearly established." 

Chris ignored him. "Right now, the best thing you can do is get it out of your system." 

"Why, Giacometti, I quite agree. If only I could find a willing partner..."

  
"You devil spawn. Va te faire foutre." Chris pouted. "If the time machine was invented in our life time this wouldn't be happening. I can't even get my hopes up for that."   
  
"So melodramatic."   
  
Chris threw a lemon slice at him. "Shut up. The fastest thing you can do is whore yourself out on dating sites."   
  
"Ugh."   
  
"Hm, yes, I understand why you'd be reluctant."   
  
Victor slumped in his chair. "I don't care any more. Alpha, beta, omega, I don't care. I just want a dick in my ass."   
  
"I _hate_ my life."   
  
"Same... Maybe I just need to get away from it all." 

* * *

Yuuri's phone vibrated with another notification. In a parallel universe, he was at home, all cosy in his bed and watching a Kdrama online with Phichit.   
In reality, he was on his eleventh date.   
  
It was going extremely well.   
  
"Popcorn?" he asked.  
  
"No, sorry, gotta go the -" Kai said, pointing to the doors. He shuffled out of his cinema seat.   
  
Yuuri shoved a whole scoop of popcorn in his mouth.   
  
Cinema dates were genius! They didn't have to talk at all. Kai's scent had filled his nose as they held hands at the scary parts, and Yuuri had rubbed circles on his wrists, right on the sensitive scent glands.   
  
Kai was another match from the agency. This time had had the guts to be specific about what he was looking for. They hadn't found an alpha to suit his wants, but a beta who liked being both bottom and top and smelled like doughnuts was a pretty great find.   
  
They walked out hand in hand. Kai guided him to the toilets.   
  
Yuuri locked the cubicle door.   
  
"I'm not interested in anything long term," the beta told him, while stroking Yuuri's thigh.  
  
"OK, that's fine" Yuuri said and was stunned for a moment by the fact that his voice didn't crack.  
  
"I checked the dates while I was gone," he said, hands getting dangerously close to Yuuri's dick, "I can't be with you for your heat."   
  
"You're with me right now," Yuuri said, pulling Kai's neck to the side. He sucked on the sensitive skin and listened to his date curse under his breath.   
  
"Fuck, I wish I could. How are you not taken? Shit. _Shit_."   
  
Yuuri bit into his scent gland. Instantly, the smell of his arousal filled the bathroom.   
  
"Let me suck you off," Kai said.   
  
Yuuri unbuckled his belt and the beta sank to his knees.   
  
[18:14] Phichit: So how did it go????!!!  
[18:22] Yuuri: well it could've been a lot worse actually   
[18:22] Phichit: **did you do the do**  
[18:24] Yuuri: no?   
[18:24] Phichit: y the question mark i want detAILS   
[18:24] Yuuri: he's going on vacation with his mother so he can't be with me for my heat   
[18:25] Phichit: wow bad timing bro   
[18:26] Yuuri: yeah he was nice, tho. really really nice   
[18:29] Phichit: that's the best thing you've said after a date what did he give u the succ   
[18:29] Yuuri.....   
[18: 30] Phichit: sometimes i think im psychic   
[18:31] Yuuri: ok Mr Psychic when will I meet my perfect match   
[18:32] Phichit: perfection is an unreachable standard. you'll meet a hot dude tomorrow and things well get steamy.   
[18: 40] Yuuri: if that happens I will set you up with Seung-gil   
[18:42] Phichit: i dont need ur help   
[18:42] Phichit: ...would you tho????   
  
After a series of dates (some more successful than others) Yuuri thought it was best to take a break. Where better than his own families hot springs?   
  
In the bubbling water, Yuuri stretched out his arms and leaned back into the rocks. He closed his eyes. He had two weeks until his heat. The doctors were looking into treatments, his mother was crossing out days on the calendar with a red marker and his sister... His sister bought him a box of condoms, alpha size.   
  
He didn't tell her he wanted to be the one wearing them and, instead, stuffed them under his bed.   
  
"Mind if I join you?"   
  
Yuuri's English was a bit rusty and the person's accent was an unknown to him.

"Sure. Plenty of room," he replied, pleased that his English was still up to standard.   
  
"Nice night for it." The stranger waded into the water.   
  
"Mm."   
  
Was the steam getting into his nose or was the stranger oddly sweet smelling? Yuuri sniffed the air.   
  
"Oh, please excuse me," the stranger said, "I haven't used any smell neutralising soap, I know it can be a bit off putting."  
  
Yuuri rubbed his tired eyes. "I think you smell good... very good.."   
  
Yeah, scratch the good English. His words were melting.   
  
"Thank you very much. It's not often a fellow alpha appreciates it."   
  
His eyes snapped open. "Oh, no, I'm an omega."   
  
He was rewarded by the sight of the stranger's back tensing. They were pale, tall, toned, gorgeous...   
  
"You're Victor Nikiforov."   
  
Victor turned around, blue eyes sparkling. "Yes. Would you mind not telling people that I-“

  
“I won’t! So, um-“

  
The alpha clapped his hands. “Wonderful! Do you want a photo?”

  
“Oh, we, um. Photos aren’t allowed in the baths.”

  
He frowned. “That’s a shame. You look good like this.”

  
“T-thank you.”  
  
The rocks that had previously felt like silk cushions were now digging into his skin. The water swept over him in tortuously slow waves; he wanted the water to swallow him whole.  
  
“I was having,” Victor said, struggling to find the right words, “Personal trouble? Yes. I’m here to relax.”  
  
“That makes two of us.” Yuuri managed to smile while internally screaming.   
  
"Do you feel like talking? I'm craving company."   
  
"S-sure."   
  
"You live locally, I presume?"  
  
"Ah, yes. My family own the hot spring and I work at the ice rink here."   
  
"Wow!" Victor said, whistling, "The perfect tour guide!"   
  
"I can show you around if you like"  
  
"Perfect."   
  
---  
  
* * *

Victor didn't want to see Hasetsu. He didn't know how to break it to his new, adorable tour guide so he followed along to each tourist spot. 

He stopped and said he was taking a picture of a statue. He was really taking a picture of Yuuri. It wasn't ethical. His mother was frowning disapprovingly in Russia, knowing her son was up to no good. But it had to be done. 

[20:05] Victor: here is the cutie i was on about help me  
[20:10] Chris: that ass tho   
[20:11] Victor: not helpful. what do i dooooo  
[20:12] Chris: take him to his favourite restaurant and initiate phase 5   
[20:12] Victor:...that's too much it'll scare him off   
[20:15] Chris: oh trust me i feel it in my soul  
[20:16] Victor: you have never been wrong so i trust you. phase 5 it is  
[20:17] Chris: no wait!   
[20:20] Victor: what i g2g   
[20:20] Chris: get his number. i s2g victor make this more than a 1 time thing 

He'd do that without Chris bossing him about across the globe. 

 

"Yuuri," he said, taking off his scarf, "Aren't you tired? Let's take a break."   
  
Before the omega could protest, Victor plopped down on a park bench and patted the spot next to him.   
  
"If you're tired, sure. I guess not everyone can keep up with me."   
  
Victor gulped. 

The bench was cold. His nose and ears were red, he was rubbing his hands together and Victor wanted nothing more than to grab those hands and warm them with his breath. He wanted Yuuri to turn his head. They'd look at each other, see nothing but want in the other's eyes and finally, finally, he'd find what he'd been searching for. 

"God, I've been talking to Georgri far too much." 

"Is something wrong?" Yuuri asked. 

"Well... I was wondering if you are busy after this?" 

"No, I don't have a shift today," Yuuri said, "It's weird. I'm not itching to skate, either. Normally, days like these, I want to spend hours on the rink." 

"You skate?" 

"Yeah, well, working at the rink and everything... It's right there. It's a hobby. I know there aren't many omega skaters, but-"

"I think that's wonderful." 

"Thank you. You were the one who inspired me to take it up, actually." 

Victor smiled. "Good to know. I will have to skate for you, sometime. Just to make sure you never lose your inspiration." 

"I'd like that." 

Seconds ticked by. Victor's left foot took on a mind of its own and tapped the ground repeatedly. He could do nothing but stare the the omega. 

Yuuri's stomach growled. "Ah, we should probably head back." 

"Let me take you out to dinner," Victor said, "Whatever restaurant you want." 

"Oh, um, that'd be nice, what do you feel like eating?" 

"You," he replied, still staring. He may have gained a new obsession. Maybe. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Whatever you feel like eating is fine. What's popular around here?" 

"There's a good ramen place just around the corner. If you want, I mean."

"Let's go!" 

The ramen place smelt delicious, not as good as his date, of course, but still good. He ordered the same as Yuuri that way, when they kissed, Yuuri wouldn't taste any weird differences in flavour and surely he'd appreciate the taste of food he liked in Victor's mouth. 

Was he getting ahead of himself? 

Possibly. At least there was an empty looking alleyway next door. 

Yuuri sucked up the ramen noodles. He ate sloppily, but Victor was absolutely not judging. The opposite, actually. He leaned forward and wiped the soy sauce off Yuuri's lips with his thumb. 

"Tasty," he said, sucking on his thumb.

In revenge, Yuuri picked up a bit of beef with his chop sticks and pressed it against Victor's lips. "Eat. It's good."

Victor opened his mouth and took the food. His mouth clasped the chop sticks for longer than necessary and he pulled away with an overtly sexual moan. 

Yuuri blushed and excused himself. Victor continued with his noodles, then picked up his phone. 

[21:13] Chris: so have you fucked yet   
[21:14] Victor: cutie left for the loo. what if he does what they do in the movies and climbs out of the window   
[21:15] Chris: if he manages to do that id be impressed tbh like windows are more difficult than they look   
[21:16] Victor: theres a story behind that i want to know but now is not the time  
[21:16] Chris: initiate phase 5   
[21:17] Victor: I think it might be too soon.   
[21:17] Chris: well... maybe. its a first date, i guess.   
[21:18] Victor: i was thinking of giving it half an hour and then offering idk   
[21:18] Chris: ah yes 30 mins will make all the difference   
[21:19] Victor: take your sass and shove it up your ass hes back omg   
[21:19] Chris: only if you say pls ;) 

Yuuri turned out to be a fast eater and now Victor regretted scoffing down his food. The other man wasn't talking much either. 

Oh, God, what if he'd misread everything and Yuuri found him as unappealing as a slug? 

"Let's drink, Yuuri!" he said, pulling the omega in close, "To Hasetsu!" 

The locals were happy to hear a random Russian man toasting their home. Victor ordered everyone a drink and soon Yuuri's smile was back. 

They clinked their glasses together. Yuuri looked at his sake like it was going to grow claws and kill his family. 

"Is something wrong?" Victor asked. 

"I..." Yuuri said, "I actually prefer not to drink. I'm a bit of a lightweight." 

Victor pushed the sake bottle away. "I'd prefer you sober."

Yuuri laughed. "Are you sure? Drunk me is apparently fun to be around."

"But I'm having so much fun with you right now." 

Victor would have flirted more, but fate wouldn't allow it. The customers who he had generously bought drinks for dragged him out of his seat. Yuuri grabbed his hand, but the chain of enthusiastic tipsy locals couldn't be fought. 

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" they chanted. 

Victor struggled against them. The karaoke machine was right in front of him. Of course, it was in Japanese. He had no idea how to use the damn thing. He held the microphone tightly and mashed buttons. 

"This can't be happening to me," he mumbled. 

Yuuri, thankfully, appeared at that moment. "Mind if I steal him away?"

"Yes!" shouted one eager man. 

"We're on a date," Victor said, taking Yuuri's arm, "My apologies, darling."

Yuuri blushed bright pink. It was a fantastic colour on him. He smiled, said goodbye to the ramen/karaoke lovers and dragged Victor out of the restaurant. They paused on the doorstep. 

It was darker, now. Somehow, it felt like a Spanish summer with Yuuri on his arm, looking so beautiful under the street lights. Victor thought he might just be in love. 

"This way," Yuuri said. He guided Victor for a few steps, then his grip on the alpha's arm lessened. Victor's heart fell until Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him into the alley way. He leaned against the wall and pulled the alpha close. "Was this a date?" 

"Yes." He gulped. 

"Do you want to know how the best date I ever had ended?" 

Victor frowned and fought down the storm of jealousy that question brought out.

Yuuri didn't wait for an answer. "He sucked me off. Do you think you can do better?" 

Victor kissed the omega's forehead. "I know I can."

"Show me," the omega demanded. 

Victor knelled in the alleyway. He unbuckled Yuuri, unzipped him and felt him through his underwear. "You're so hard already."

"Because of your shenanigans. Bad Victor." 

The alpha shivered. He pulled down Yuuri's underwear. He rolled back the foreskin, though he longed to play with it there was no time. 

"Good boy, no teasing," Yuuri praised. 

Victor licked his lips, then took all of Yuuri's cock into his mouth. 

"Holy shit." 

Victor wanted nothing more to disobey. How would Yuuri punish him? He moaned, sucking on the tip of Yuuri's cock then pulled away. 

Yuuri tugged on his hair. Victor growled. 

"Naughty," Yuuri snarled, "Just for that I'll fuck your mouth." 

Victor rocked his hips. His clothes were tight on his erection and Yuuri's dirty talking was not helping. Yuuri stroked his hair and told him to be good. Victor licked his length. Yuuri's cock, he estimated, was the same size as his favourite toy. 

"Victor," the omega said, impatient. 

The alpha bobbed his head steadily, letting Yuuri catch on to the rhythm. Yuuri fucked his mouth nice and slow, so Victor had time to enjoy the taste of his cock which overpowered the ache in his jaw.

"You're pretty like this." Yuuri tugged at his hair again, pushing his mouth more forcefully on his cock. "Will you be pretty when I fuck you?" 

Victor looked up at Yuuri and did his best to look as appealing as possible. It was difficult, since his vision was blurred by the tears he didn't know he'd been crying. 

"I want - fuck - I'll handcuff you to my bed," the omega rambled, pushing his hips harder and harder, "I'll fuck you first. If you're good..."

Victor moaned louder, his obscene noises filled the alley way. 

"V-victor! If you're good I'll let you fuck me."

Victor unzipped himself and stroked his cock.

Yuuri frowned disapprovingly, though Victor could feel the omega's cock twitching in his mouth. "Bad Victor."

"Together," he explained quickly, not wanting to be away from Yuuri for a second. He tasted far too good. 

"Victor, I won't." Yuuri cut himself off, too gone with the feeling of Victor's mouth around him. 

The alpha knew Yuuri had more stamina than he could dream of. Victor was already close, drunk on Yuuri's arousal. 

"You're, ah," Yuuri tried. Victor looked up again and was rewarded with the sight of Yuuri, eyes shut and flushed lost in pleasure. "so gorgeous." 

Victor's control teetered on the edge. 

"Best alpha ever," the omega complimented. 

Victor finished in his hand. Yuuri's eyes fluttered open and he came in the alpha's mouth. 

"H-holy shit. We... We should, um," the omegea said, panting and pointing out of the alley way. 

Victor never wanted to leave. "Do you want to taste me too?" 

He held up his hand and offered it to the omega. Yuuri licked the alpha's seed tentatively, then greedily. 

The omega gasped. "So good." 

Victor smirked. He cleaned himself off with a handkerchief and handed it to the omega, who was licking his lips. 

"Thanks," Yuuri said. Not that he was as messy as Victor, since the alpha had swallowed it all. It was polite to offer, though. 

Yuuri hesitated, then used the napkin to wipe his thighs. Victor noticed the slick there for the first time. Was he-? 

The omega took the handkerchief further. Victor watched it disappear inbetween Yuuri's ass cheeks. Yuuri shivered at the sensation. 

Victor thought he might be dying. 

Yuuri tucked the slick covered handkerchief back into Victor's pocket, then zipped himself up. "Let's go." 

Victor grabbed his hand and practically skipped all the way back to the hot springs. 

[23:15]  Victor: He initiated phase 5. and more. i cant breathe.   
[23:16]  Chris: holy shit keep him forever   
[23: 16] Chris: or let him keep u whatever   
[23:22]  Victor: i think im in love??????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will probably have 3 or 4 chapters and the average length will be 3,000 words. I can't really do longer fics since I'm at uni and I have shit to do unfortunately. Apparently, smutty fanfiction isn't an acceptable creative writing submission. fml.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr sometimes I do screenshots of whatever I'm working on so if you're impatient go look there lmao  
> Go support me and give me all your money here


	2. Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor communicate. A bit. Also, Victor gets praise all the time from judges and fans, but not from pretty omegas.  
> Meanwhile, Yuri doesn't get any messages from Otabek. He gets plenty from Victor. He hates his life.

"You know, when I bought you those condoms I didn't expect you to be using them so soon," Mari said, flicking the kettle on. 

It was 6:30am. Yuuri needed about 3 cups of green tea before he had this conversation. "We haven't." 

She turned around and scowled at him. "You need to be safe." 

"We aren't... you know," he said, zipping up his jacket. It was chilly outside. The perfect weather for a morning jog. It would be better if it was freezing cold, cold enough for him not to think about Victor, Victor's mouth, Victor moaning, Victor's hands, Victor licking his slick off the handkerchief then wrapping it around his dick and humping it and getting off to his taste and scent and-

That last one was just a fantasy. He was allowed to fantasise about him , right? 

"I give it til the end of the week," his sister said, pouring a cup of tea. 

"You have so much faith in me." Yuuri snorted. "Phichit gave me 24 hours." 

Mari added a teaspoon of sugar, judgmentally. She had a hand on her hip and everything. "Phichit has the details, I don't. I've changed my mind. 48 hours. That's being generous." 

If Yuuri shut the door a bit harder than usual he didn't think on it for long. 

Yuuri jogged at a steady pace. The omega kept his music low, so he could hear everyone who said good morning to him. As usual, the grocer, the old man with his dog, the group of kids on the corner of the park and   
Victor Nikiforov. 

Wait, what? 

Yuuri skidded to a halt by an oak tree. 

"Hello, Yuuri!" the alpha said, on his bike, "I didn't think you'd be up so early. Shall we exercise together?" 

"We're by a temple, Victor!" 

Victor's smile was full of teeth. It verged on charming, the sort of smile he was used to seeing in glossy magazines, but the flash of canines broke the illusion. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way, my katsudon. If you want a change in location for such things, however, I am willing to travel no matter how far." 

"It's early and that was cheesy," Yuuri said, "I also have work later."

Victor pouted. "I understand." 

"I... might have time for brunch?" 

"Great!" 

It was not great 

Victor sat across from him in the dinning area of the onsen. Yuuri had expected his family to sniff around Victor like a pack of wolves. He had expected suspicious looks and teasing eyes, so his stomach was flip flopping by the time they had made it back. 

"This food is almost as wonderful as you, Yuuri." 

The omega was glad his... friend? dinner date? possessed enough awareness to keep his voice low. 

"You seem shyer now," Victor said, twirling his spoon, "I don't remember licking away your confidence, so-"

Yuuri shoved his hand over Victor's mouth. "Be a good boy at the table, Victor." 

Seeing the alpha flush and melt into his touch in daylight was verging on illegal. Yuuri quickly moved his hand away and went back to scoffing down his food. 

Victor ate quietly. His tension was felt by the nearby guests and Yuuri could only hope people were leaving because they were done eating, and not because they could smell what he could. Victor's scent was too much.

It hadn't been this much when they were outside the restaurant last night- 

_Not thinking about that._

"So," Yuuri said, twisting his hands under the table, "What are you up to today?" 

"I'm going to call a friend from Russia. I need them to bring my darling Makkachin to me, my dog. I will be staying here longer than I originally thought." 

"Oh. So, you're not going back for this season? T-the trouble you mentioned is it that bad?" 

Victor took a long sip of water. Yuuri fidgeted. The alpha replied, "Will you reward me if I tell you?" 

Yuuri smiled. He hoped that vagueness would be enough, since he couldn't find his voice. 

It was, luckily. "I have lost my inspiration, my motivation, my will to skate... Please, don't look like that. It's not so bad. I've been skating for many years now and absence makes the heart grow fonder, yes? I am sure it will all work out in the end." 

"You look beautiful on the ice," Yuuri blurted. 

"Not as beautiful as when I am on my knees for you, surely?" 

Yuuri avoided meeting Victor's eyes. No doubt they were sparkling with mischief. "I didn't notice before, but your teeth look sharp."

"Does it bother you?" the alpha asked, elbows on the table. "Having second thoughts?"

"What? No. Just - why do they edit them in photos?" 

"Not everyone is as... accepting as you," Victor explained, "Alpha's are common in skating, but there are some features that can come across as too aggressive."

"I like them."

"Oh, good. I can't wait to bite you." 

Yuuri blushed and, on instinct, bent his head slightly to the side. 

Victor took control at that moment of weakness. "Do you want to know what I did with you gift, Yuuri?" 

  
"Yes," he admitted. His glasses were the worst shield in the world; they hid nothing. His hands were trembling under the table. From nerves or excitement, he wasn't sure. "Tell me." 

  
"Hm, not sure if I want to say~" the alpha teased. 

Yuuri could play that game. "That's not good, Victor."

The alpha flushed. Yuuri smiled and bumped their knees together. Checkmate. 

Victor whispered in his ear. "I put it in my mouth. We taste so good together." 

Yuuri bit down an approving moan. 

"Then, I fingered myself. Opened myself up for you." 

Yuuri gasped. 

Victor pulled away. "Was that too much? I'm sorry, people have told me I get carried away. It's just, we don't have to, but I was thinking about it-"

"You're perfect," Yuuri confessed. 

The alpha smiled, his shoulders dropped and the spark in his eyes dragged Yuuri under. "I could say the same to you." 

"You will tonight," Yuuri blurted. 

"O-oh?" 

Yuuri powered through his blush. "Come to my room? Tonight? I have work now, but I'd really like to continue-"

Victor grabbed his hands. "Oh, Yuuri, where were you 5 years ago? Even 6 months ago? The things we could have done together..."

"Do those 'things' include handcuffs?" he asked. 

"You are going to be the death of me." 

* * *

Yuri's life was going great. He had a ballet instructor. His coach was helpful. His grandfather was well. Everything was going great. 

So, why did he feel shitty? 

Maybe it was because Lilia and Yakov had that weird 'you're my ex' tension going on. Maybe. Maybe it was because a certain doofus had done a stupid and fucking disappeared off the face of the Earth. 

Maybe it was because the doofus spoke to Christophe Giacome-andget-tti instead of him. 

Or maybe it was because Otabek hadn't messaged in him 24 _hours and counting._

__24 hours, 30 minutes and 23 seconds.

"Fuck!" Yuri screamed, throwing himself into the jump. The landing was flawless, so Yakov didn't say anything, though Yuri could feel the disapproval radiating off him. 

"Take a break," Yakov said. 

Yuri grunted. He'd be benched like some shitty football player. He plonked himself down (with dignity, of course) and unlocked his phone. 

20 messages from Victor. 

"What the fuck?" Yuri muttered. 

[9:05] Victor: ok so I found a cute boy   
[9:05] Victor: i mean I'm in Japan and I might be here longer than expected???   
[9:06] Victor: do you miss me Yuri!? I miss you! Japan is different. I haven't met any tiny kitten alphas like you yet. I'm sure there's another out there. Or is my Yuri just unique? Both of them are!!!!   
[9:07] Victor: the cute boy is also called Yuri so you can be Yurio from now on.   
[9:08] Victor: anyway I need you to come to Japan with Makkachin. Don't you want to visit me anyway??? Yurio~ Let me tell you about Yuuri!!!!!

"I'm going to kill him." 

[10:30] Yuri: I'm going to Japan, Beka. Time difference might be weird. Hope you're ok.   


* * *

After work, Yuuri sneaked back into his room. He had half expected Victor to be there, waiting and half undressed, but he pushed that thought to the back of his wardrobe with the posters of his idol. He put a few under the bed as well. 

It was best to spread them out, just in case Victor saw.

Yuuri couldn't get rid of them, after all. He'd had them for so long, and it was such a waste to bin them or to sell them to someone who simply wouldn't love them as much as he did. 

Plus, with his heat coming up, sudden changes to his room were probably a bad idea. 

Telling Yuuko a half truth was also probably a bad idea. But how could he tell her everything? 

He'd sat her down on their shared lunch break. She was eating a homemade bento. He was drinking tea. 

He said, "Yuuko, there's something I need to tell you." 

She had put down her sandwich. She had smiled. "Of course. Is something up?" 

"Er, well. Victor Nikiforov is staying at the onsen and-"

Yuuko hadn't sat still to listen to the rest of his story. She jumped up grabbed Yuuri's arms and beamed intensely, brighter than any watt bulb Yuuri had ever seen. "You need to bring him here!" 

He couldn't exactly argue. Surely, Victor would want to skate at some point. It didn't seem like he was on a permanent break. And it would be nice to see Victor in his home rink. 

Yes, Victor doing jumps and spins and smiling and taking Yuuri onto the ice and lifting him up and then they could get coffee together and talk about their dreams and-

"Yeah, ok, I guess. That'd be nice." 

"The girls would love to meet him! I mean, you need to ask him first... But just come at a quiet time if he doesn't want to be seen and I need to make snacks..."

He really couldn't argue at that point. Not when he wanted to see Victor eating homemade snacks and bonding with Yuuko and fussing over the kids and smiling-

Yuuri stuffed the last poster under his bed and dusted off his hands. 

The deed was done. Just in time. 

Yuuri answered his door and Victor pushed inside. The alpha jumped on his bed. 

"Hi, Victor," Yuuri said, slightly dazed. 

"Come here," the alpha begged, arms outstretched. 

They sat close on the bed, legs pressing against each other. Victor rubbed his arm. 

"Can I scent you, Yuuri?" he asked. 

"Yeah." The omega gulped. 

Victor's nose rubbed against the scent gland on his neck. The alpha pulled him into his lap. Victor smelt like cinnamon and warm milk on a winter's day. 

"I'd get rich if I bottled you up in perfume," the alpha said, enjoying his smell immensely. 

"You're already rich." 

Victor kissed him. Victor kissed _him_.

Yuuri's hips melted into Victor. 

"Can I-" 

The omega nibbled his jawline, trailing his hands up VIctor's thighs. "My turn." 

Victor's pupils were blown wide, gone from Yuuri's scent and now his touch. 

"Touch me," Yuuri said. 

Victor tugged at his shirt. "More? Can I?" 

Yuuri took it off Victor kissed his nipples gently. 

"I promise to be good for you," the alpha said, fingers trailing Yuuri's sides so softly his skin tingled. 

Yuuri stroked his hair. "You have been good. Should I reward you?" 

Victor licked his nipple harder, took it between his teeth and pinched the other. 

"V-victor, lie back." 

The alpha did as he said and even sat still while Yuuri tied his hands together with an old blue tie he'd found in the wardrobe. Victor licked his lips. 

"Since you've been good," Yuuri said, taking off his pants, "I'll give you a show, ok?" 

"Oh, fuck yes, please."

Yuuri was on the other side of the bed, not too close to Victor. Hopefully, it was a good distance away to drive the alpha mad, but close enough to be a good show. 

He wanted to completely enchant Victor. 

"Next time, I might gag you," the omega said, thinking aloud, "But you have such a pretty voice, don't you?" 

Victor preened under the praise. 

Yuuri stroked himself, watching Victor's eyes widen, and sucked on his fingers. He needed to buy some lube. For now, though, the slick threatening to drip down his thighs would be enough. More than enough, probably. 

Victor made him wetter than anything else. 

"You should gag me when you fuck me. I can be loud," the alpha said, throwing Yuuri's entire world under a bus. 

Victor was right there, in his bed, hips slightly raised... Another time. 

"A blindfold, maybe. You'll have to - ah," Yuuri moaned, his fingers curling inside as he slowly found his way to pleasure, "You'll get off on my cock only. Do you want that? Or do you want to fuck me?" 

"Both, I want both, I want everything with you-"

"Then, do you want to see?" Yuuri said. The omega shuffled on the bed, turning around. He pulled apart his cheeks, then moved his fingers in and out of his little red hole. He arched his back and blushed as his precum dripped on his bed sheets. "I.. fuck, Victor, I've never had an alpha's dick before,"  _or any,_ "I want yours so bad."  _Only yours._

__Victor moved. He leaned forward and licked the rim of Yuuri's ass.

Yuuri fell forward on the mattress. Victor growled and Yuuri removed his fingers. The omega clutched at the bed sheets as Victor pushed his tongue inside, licking his walls and moaning at the taste. 

"Victor!" 

"Too much?" the alpha asked. 

"I told you to be good," Yuuri said. It did not sound as threatening as he wanted it to be. 

"I am being good," Victor complained, "I'm making my omega feel good." 

"Lie back down," Yuuri told him. The alpha did so.

"You are going to make me feel good. You're going to eat me out."

"But I was just-" 

"I'm going to untie you. I'm going to sit on you. You'll make me cum with your tongue and then, if you're good, I'll make you feel good."

Victor watched, stunned, while Yuuri untied him. "I don't know if you're a demon or the best thing to ever happen to me." 

"Why can't I be both?" Yuuri asked, cheekily. He lowered himself down onto Victor's face. 

The alpha helped him into position, squeezing his ass and thighs so perfectly. 

Victor's tongue attacked him again, but this time the alpha didn't hold back. 

He left love bites, sucked at the rim and lapped up all the slick Yuuri could give him. It was more intense than anything he had experienced before. 

Yuuri squirmed, unable to stay still when Victor's tongue explored his hole, but the alpha held him in place. 

Yuuri leaned down, stretching easily to touch the alpha. His pants were still on, but he could clearly see the bulge. Yuuri bit his lip, then touched the outline of Victor's cock. The alpha pushed up his hips, his tongue jolted inside Yuuri and they both moaned. Encouraged, the omega tugged down Victor's underwear. 

He couldn't tell if Victor was big. He couldn't tell much of anything with the alpha eating him out so enthusiastically. He stroked Victor's cock. His grip was unsteady, he couldn't quite see clearly and it'd be a lot better if he had lube, but Victor's nails dug into his thighs so he must be doing something right. 

"Victor." He tried to say more, but his throat was dry. 

He took the tip of Victor's cock into his mouth and sucked. He tried to copy what he knew felt good, but it was difficult. Especially when he was so close. Everything was blurry. 

His teeth lightly scrapped against the head. He pulled away to apologise, but Victor finished on his face. 

The alpha kept licking him. His cum dripped into Yuuri's open, panting mouth. 

Yuuri finished with the taste of Victor on his tongue. 

Victor tapped his thigh and Yuuri flopped on the bed. His legs were shaking. 

"Sorry about that," the alpha said, wiping the rest of Yuuri's slick off his mouth, "I'll warn you next time. Your mouth is heavenly."

Yuuri grabbed a tissue from his bedside table. "That was my first time giving a blow job, so I'm glad you liked it." 

Victor took the tissue and cleaned him up. "Ah, you shouldn't tell me. I'll get greedy. I'll want all your firsts." 

"T-then, do you want to be my first date to an ice rink?" 

The alpha smiled. "Yes. Very much so." 

 Victor pulled him into a hug. Yuuri tried to wiggle away, very aware that he was half hard, but Victor held him tightly. 

The alpha stroked Yuuri's cock. "Such stamina. I can't wait to see you on the ice." 

This was a terrible idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this fic was written while my dog was trying to hump his Frozen blanket. He kept slipping on the wooden floor. It was sad. He just kinda stared at it for a while like 'the movie was shit and I can't hump this thing properly what is my life'. I relate. 
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be out sometime next week. I'm half way through it and I want to thank all the anons on [tumblr](http://daisiesonice.tumblr.com/) who have been helping me with kinks and what not. You have been a great help for my Research for chapter 3. Look forward to it~


	3. Wobbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of talking and just enough doing to keep up the sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a fluff chapter... there is still smut. I couldn't help it.

  
[09:12] Chris: I'm just saying you should give him flowers   
[09:13] Victor: BUT WHAT IF HE HAS HAYFEVER   
[09:13] Chris: buy something low pollen then oh my god youre so extra   
[09:14] Victor: This is a normal thing to worry about   
[09:14] Chris: I still think you're doing this backwards. Like, you sucked his dick and now you're buying him flowers??   
[09:16] Victor: Look. We already established that time machines don't exist but if I could go back and get him flowers and chocolate I would.   
[09:17] Chris: You'd go back just to suck his dick again don't lie to me 

Victor pondered. The roses stared at him like they held his soul in the balance, the lilys gripped his soul and tightly and the daffodils strangled him. 

"I am screwed," he whispered, feeling the petals of a flower he didn't even know the name of. The Japanese labels were not helping. 

Cacti were pretty versatile, right? That was probably a better idea... 

"Um, excuse me?" 

A bonsai tree would be a step too far. It'd be like Victor assuming that since Yuuri was Japanese he would only want a typical Japanese plant as a gift and he didn't want the omega to think he was close minded, since Victor was anything but. 

But what if Yuuri did actually like bonsai trees? Should he just take the gamble? 

"E-excuse me?" 

Victor turned around.

A teenage boy with the bright red streak in his hair held out a piece of paper and a pen. "I'm sorry to bother you, but please signing this?" 

Victor accepted the pen with practised flourish. "Of course. I'm always happy to meet my fans. What is-"

"My name is Minami," he said, then spelled out his name for the alpha. 

"There you are. For my lovely fan, Minami," Victor said, passing back the paper, "Very nice to meet you." 

Minami squawked and seemed to struggle to speak, let alone speaking English, for a few moments. "Y-you too. Um, I work here, so do you need help?" 

Victor beamed. "Yes! I need flowers that say - that - um..."

"You're close?" 

"Er." The alpha scratched his cheek. "Yes, but not for long." 

"Oh. I understand. You like them?" 

"Very much," he admitted. Victor pushed his finger against Minami's lips and winked. "It's best kept a secret for now. I want to protect them." 

Minami nodded furiously and scurried to the counter. Victor followed, a spring in his step. 

"I think pink roses-"

"Really? They won't be too much?" 

Minami smiled. "They're not as... intense as red. Cuter." 

Yes, it would be nice for Yuuri to think Victor had a sweet crush on him instead of a ridiculous infatuation that even a cold shower and a brutal morning bike ride couldn't fix. 

"Let's go with that." 

"Alright. What colour ribbon are you thinking?" Minami asked, pulling out an almost overwhelming selection of ribbons. 

"Red." 

"That could mean that, um," the boy said, "that you're p-passionate about them." 

"Very good." 

Minami attached the ribbon with shaky hands.

Victor left the flower shop with an adorable bouquet and a bouncing heart. 

Then, he found the sex shop.   


* * *

[09:30] Otabek: hey. im sorry i havent called you or anything. its been crazy.   
[09:40] Yuri: im at the airport are you ok??   
[09:40] Otabek: yeah mostly.   
[09:41] Yuri: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOSTLY   
[09:41] Yuri: ARE YOU INJURED WHAT HAPPENED BEKA  
[09:50] Otabek: I'm in rut and everything is off I forgot I had a phone. I'm so hungry rn  
[09:51] Yuri: that.. is a very valid reason for not talking to me. you are forgiven. now go have some toast.   
[09:52] Otabek: I don't think I can??   
[09:52] Yuri: ok that's it

"Beka, seriously, are you ok? Can you hear me?" he asked. 

Yuri was waiting for his flight on one of those uncomfortable 'modern' metal benches that were an eyesore to anyone with taste. 

Otabek's voice was definitely off. "I'm in a hotel." 

"Oh. Is someone-"

"A heat hotel." 

Yuri gulped. "That makes sense."

"Not really. I don't remember why I'm here."

Yuri sighed. "Beka, you're in rut. I'm sure you're in the hotel to be more comfortable. It'll be ok. So, have you had some food?"  

"No... I don't feel like anything."

"You need to-"

"I remember," Otabek mumbled. Yuri heard the rustling of sheets. "I'm here because I didn't want anyone hearing me call out your name."

"Um." 

"'Cause it's for you only. Yeah. I'm gonna get food." 

"O-ok. Can we - shit - just go back to what you were saying?" Yuri asked. He clinged to the arm of the bench for support. 

"I don't have an appetite." 

Yuri gave up and flopped on the bench. It was cold against his skin. "We're talking about this again when you're actually able to think properly."

"I can think," Otabek said. He was whinier than Yuri expected. 

"Sure. What are you thinking about right now?" 

"Er...."

"I mean, sometimes you're quiet for so long and I have no idea what you're thinking about." Yuri said, fiddling with the handle of his suitcase. 

"Ninjas." 

"Oh my God, Beka."

"Cats."

Yuri snorted. "Good. Cats are great." 

"Your ass." 

Yuri short circuited. 

"My motorbike. You holding me. Your ass on my bike." 

Yuri coughed. "Well, shit, my flight is here. Gotta go." 

"I miss you." 

Yuri ended the call before he said something stupid. 

As the plane lifted off, he closed his eyes and imagined he was in a hotel in Almaty. 

* * *

Yuuri put the pink roses in a vase. His mother watched from across the room, a hand over her mouth and eyebrows so high they touched the ceiling. 

Thankfully, she didn't tease him. 

Mari sure did, though. 

His sister whistled when she walked into the kitchen. She was holding a few plates so Yuuri couldn't attack, not that he ever did. 

"You go get that man, Yuuri," Mari said, putting down the plates, "I think it would actually be a crime if you didn't." 

Yuuri pocketed the long red ribbon. It wouldn't look right with the vase. "I don't need you to tell me." 

Mari whistled again and cheered. His mother went to wave them off, but Mari pulled her back. Yuuri was almost grateful until she gave him an unironic thumbs up.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing Victor's arm. 

  
Yuuko wasn't at the entrance, but that was fine. He had a spare key. 

The ice was a place he could put aside everything else and skate. It was his safe little bubble in a frantic world.   
Adding Victor popped the bubble. It smashed up his brain cells. 

It didn't help that Victor's scent was bombarding him. 

"Are you alright, Yuuri?" the alpha asked. 

They skated lazy circles. Yuuri gripped Victor's arm like a life line. "Yeah. Just, er, feeling a bit wobbly." 

Victor took his hand. "Me too."

"Victor, you just did a perfect spin, you don't look wobbly at all." 

The alpha whined, "Yuuri, be romantic. You always make me weak at the knees." 

"Oh." 

Victor blushed and turned away. "I think that is the cheesiest thing I have ever said."

"I thought it was cute." Yuuri squeezed his hand. 

Skating with Victor, once he got his bearings, was still awkward. Victor wasn't a pair skater, didn't go on skating dates and Yuuri's hand was sweaty. 

Victor seemed to be immune to the awkwardness Yuuri was feeling in the depths of his soul. "Will you skate for me, Yuuri?" 

"It won't be anything fancy," the omega said, "I'm not great and jumps and I don't want to fall right now-"

"I think we've both fallen already," Victor joked. 

The omega hid his face. "That was so cheesy, I could die." 

"Please skate for me before you do," Victor begged, "I want to see." 

Yuuri let go of his hand. "Well, since you asked so nicely." 

Before the alpha could have the last say, Yuuri kissed his cheek. He skated off, giving just a bit of distance, and started his latest step sequence. 

He started with a camel spin, then danced across the ice. He had no particular story in mind, though Yuuko had described it as 'a dance of a lonely ballroom dancer whose partner had died in a tragic accident' (her imagination was vivid). 

He knelt down and let the ice carry him, arms raised. He glanced at Victor. The alpha was watching, but Yuuri couldn't read his expression at all. That wouldn't do. 

He glided into a spread eagle, then took a deep breath. 

A triple axel. A perfect landing. 

Yuuri grinned. He twizzled triumphantly over to Victor. 

"Come on!" the omega pulled Victor out into the middle of the rink. "Let's do a spin together." 

Victor pulled Yuuri into his chest. The alpha's arm was on his waist. They both knelt down, their legs extended into parallel lines. 

"Perfect," Victor said. 

They crashed into the wall. Knees crushed together, thighs close and lips almost touching. 

"Yeah." 

Victor kissed his cheek. "My back hurts."

The omega gulped. "I'll distract you." 

Victor led the kiss. It was slow. The alpha bit his bottom lip, then slid his tongue inside. Yuuri grabbed Victor's shirt. The memory of the alpha's tongue inside him was too recent to ignore and his hips pushed forward, chasing after that feeling. His cock rubbed against Victor's thigh and he pulled away with a moan. 

"Use me," the alpha told him. 

Yuuri pulled him back into a sloppy kiss, while his hips were guided by Victor into a pleasurable pace. 

"Later, will you use me again?" Victor asked, between kisses, "Tie me up and-"

Yuuri growled and pushed his dick harder against the alpha. "You know I will."

Victor's teeth scraped at his skin. Yuuri's hips jolted. 

The alpha bit into his neck. Victor's scent, that had been prodding at him all day, turned into a hazy fog.

"Good... Victor."

Victor sucked on his scent gland.

Yuuri came in his underwear. Victor held him steady. 

"Holy shit," the omega said, panting, "That was-"

"Wonderful?" 

"That too. But, Victor, this is my home rink. I'm never going to be able to skate here again without thinking of you and... you know." 

The alpha grinned. His canines looked even sharper. He pulled Yuuri up and they left the rink. 

The omega did not bother questioning Victor's intentions that day, as his smug expression said enough. 

He did question why a box of cookies was in his bag when they left, but with Victor holding his hand while they practically ran back to the onsen, Yuuri didn't have time to think. 

"Wrong way," he said, trying to pull the alpha back on track. 

Victor let him take the lead.

Yuuri looked at the man running by his side, intending just to peek, and caught Victor staring. The alpha smirked. Yuuri blushed and looked away.

"We need to watch where we're going," he said. 

Victor laughed. Yuuri glanced back, just one more time. The alpha was staring at his ass. 

Yuuri focused on their feet thundering on the pavement and the cars racing by. If he thought about Victor, then he'd turn into a dead weight and the alpha would have to carry him home. 

_Victor, carrying him, laying him on the bed, lowering himself down onto Yuuri-_

The run home was **hell**. 

Yuuri threw open the sliding door. They barged past the guests, ignoring the mutters and stares (because what did they matter when his room was just a few steps away?) all the way to the corridor and his door was right there- 

"Wait," Victor said. 

Yuuri's heart dropped. 

The alpha pushed him against the wall. Yuuri angled his hips and it was like they were back in the ice rink, only this time he was more aware of the risks of passers by. 

Victor did not seem to care. "I - fuck - I bought _things._ Do you want-" _  
_  
"Yes. Yes. Everything with you," Yuuri rambled, pulling the alpha in for a kiss. 

Victor stopped him. "We need to talk about this." 

"Not here. Come to my room." 

The alpha gulped. "Yuuri. If we go to your room now I won't - I cant think with you." 

Yuuri agreed. He gave Victor a moment to breathe. Hell, they both needed more than a moment, but any more than that and Yuuri worried Victor would leave. 

"Handcuffs, are they good?" Victor asked. 

"For you or for me?" 

The alpha licked his lips. "Me."

"More than good." 

"And a vibrator, just a little one-"

Yuuri caressed Victor's cheek. "Can I use it on you?" 

"Please."

Yuuri looked him in the yes. "Please tell me you bought lube." 

Victor smiled widely. "So much lube. Flavoured, water based, etc, we have variety. I didn't know what you'd prefer to use on me-"

"You are killing me." 

"Yuuri, I want you to know, I'm not," Victor said, holding Yuuri tightly, "This isn't how it's gone before and, well, you'll be gentle with me, won't you?" 

The omega confessed, "There's never been anyone like you. No one, ever-"

Victor kissed him softly. "I know." 

Yuuri pushed him away. He quickly explained, "Get everything. Come to my room. I'll wait." 

"I won't be long, I-"

The floorboards creaked. Yuuri wished the heavens would strike him down in that moment, or at least allow him to go back in time to fix the situation, since there was nothing worse than a family member walking in on an intimate moment. 

Mari tipped her laundry basket like a hat at them. "Right, then. Remember the condoms I got you, Yuuri." 

"I want to die," the omega muttered. 

"So dramatic, my darling," Victor said, "Would you mind, Mari-san, making sure that we are not disturbed?" 

"Oh, don't worry about that. Everyone knows what's going on. Even Phichit and he's all the way in Thailand. I'll be going now. Be safe, kids." 

"I think I'm actually dead," Yuuri continued. 

Victor gave a polite goodbye to Yuuri's sister, then kissed the omega on the forehead as a reminder of reality. "I can't wait til everyone smells your mark on me." 

Yuuri kissed him hard, leaving them both panting. "Don't make me wait." 

  
He didn't. 

By the time Yuuri was sitting on his bed, shoes and shirt off, Victor was back. 

* * *

"Here's you meal, please let us know if you need anything," the air hostess said. 

Yuri grunted. He'd napped but a baby a few rows down had disturbed his peace in typical baby like fashion. 

At least the plane food was decent. 

He plugged in his headphones and picked the first movie they had to offer. 

It was in black and white. Who even watched those movies these days? 

"Oh, Robert, you know how much I care for you but I-" the female lead said, crying. 

Robert held her. "She means nothing to me. You know that, don't you? She's an alpha, just like me, how can I want her when I have you? Mary, please, don't do this." 

Mary cried into his shoulder. "I love you." 

Yuri changed it over. Ah, a news channel. Surely, that couldn't be as mindbogglingly terrible? 

The news anchor leaned forward into a well practised pose of seriousness. "Omega/omega relationships are not damaging to mental health, according to a study by Tokyo University. I'm here with Dr Yamamoto, who led the study, and Katie Jones, omega rights activist. Dr Yamamoto, how can we trust the results of this study?" 

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, there have been various surveys over the years about this sort of thing, but never on this scale. We studied 5,000 omega couples and, with allowances made for variables (suppressants, mental health issues already raised by participants, etc) we were able to conclude that were no abnormalities in hormones."

"You say that some participants already had mental health issues?" the journalist asked. 

The omega rights activist cut in. "Mental health issues are more common than some of us think. I don't think it is logical to suggest that the omegas in this study due to their relationships or attraction. That sort of suggestion-" 

"Quite right," the doctor said, "We had to consider that possibility, but found no correlation. For those interested, there is a review of omega mental health from 2014, I believe, that covered that topic in much more detail."

The news anchor nodded. "I see. Miss Jones, what is your take on the study?" 

"I'm glad that science is finally backing up what we have said all along," she said, practically glaring at the camera, "Omegas do not have to be with an alpha to be healthy and it's true the other way around. I'd argue that is more damaging to fight who we really are, and what we really feel." 

Yuri tuned it off. He closed his eyes and sleep take him, easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 & 5 (last one unless I get carried away) might take a bit longer than expected because uni work is up my ass


	4. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key in healthy relationships. Otabek is honest, Yuri is like a blunt axe and Victor can't believe Yuuri is real.

  
The handcuffs were surprisingly cosy against his bare wrist. There were goosebumps on his arms. He shivered.   
  
Victor was fastened to the bed post, shirtless. His jeans were still on, that was the least comfortable thing especially since Yuuri was completely naked and touching himself.   
  
"I could leave you like this," the evil omega said.   
  
"Please don't," Victor begged. His one unbound hand reached out. "I promise to be good."   
  
Yuuri unzipped the alpha's jeans. Victor kept his hips glued to the mattress.   
  
The omega reached for the bottle of lube. Victor's heart pounded.   
  
"I've only ever done this to myself," Yuuri said, preparing his fingers, "Let me know what feels good for you, Victor."   
  
"I've done it to myself a few times, but never very much."   
  
Yuuri ran his fingers along the rim.   
  
"That's wonderful."   
  
Yuuri giggled. "We've only just started."   
  
The omega pushed just a bit of his finger inside. Victor breathed steadily.   
  
"You're doing so well, Victor."   
  
"Vitya," he told the omega, "Please."   
  
"Vitya," Yuuri repeated, "Do you feel ok?"   
  
"M-more lube, please."   
  
Yuuri added more. "Sorry. I'm used to...  I get wet easily."   
  
Victor melted into the pillow. He couldn't look any more, not after that quickly mumbled comment.   
  
The omega added another finger. Victor moaned at the stretch. Yuuri played with him, stretching him but never enough, and moving his fingers but never fast enough.   
  
"T-the vibrator," the alpha said, "Please. Yuuri, I need more."   
  
"Be good and wait."   
  
"Yuuri," he whined.   
  
The omega tutted. "I should gag you as well, since you can't be good."   
  
Victor's dick twitched.   
  
"Really?" Yuuri said, curling his fingers inside Victor, "You want that?"   
  
"Fuck, yes."   
  
Even if it meant Yuuri leaving him for a moment, it would be worth it. Yuuri found the tie they had used before and wrapped it around Victor's mouth.   
  
"Tell me if it gets too much," Yuuri said, trying it, "Remember, only I can remove it. No touching. No talking."   
  
Victor raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Er, you can... Smack the bed? If it gets too much? Is that ok?"  
  
Victor nodded. Yuuri pushed his fingers back inside the alpha's hole. He was rougher, was it the addition of the gag that was driving him mad?   
  
Yuuri's fingers moved, in and out, pushing Victor to the point of madness.   
  
"I'm getting the vibrator. Stay there."   
  
Victor rolled his eyes. Yuuri smacked his thigh.   
  
"Such an attitude problem," the omega said, caressing the red spot, "I'll have to fix that."   
  
Yuuri added the vibrator. It was only slightly thicker than his fingers. Victor whined for more.   
  
"I'm going to make you come once before I fuck you. I want you gone when I'm inside you."   
  
He turned the vibrator on.   
  
Victor squirmed.   
  
"You're so pretty," the omega said, stroking Victor's cock, "Does it feel good, Vitya?"  
  
He nodded slowly, then his head fell to the side.   
  
Yuuri pulled out the vibrator. Victor struggled against the handcuff. The omega pushed it in and out, slow and steady, still stroking Victor's leaking cock.   
  
"Aren't you going to come for me, Vitya? Don't you want to?"   
  
Victor raised his hips frantically.   
  
Yuuri pushed him down on the bed. "Naughty."  
  
Victor's muffled moans were music to Yuuri's ears. The omega smiled, smug.   
  
"So pretty for me," Yuuri said.   
  
The alpha finished in Yuuri's hand with a groan. Yuuri stroked Victor's cock lightly, dragging out the orgasm. Victor's head tilted back, showing off his neck. The vibrator was still inside him, though the omega had turned down the setting.   
  
"You seem fine like this. Do I even need to fuck you? I wonder how long you'd last like this..."   
  
Victor's unbound hand snapped up, ready to remove the gag, ready to tell Yuuri where he could go shove that idea, but the omega caught him.   
  
"You want me that bad?"   
  
The alpha moved his hips in an imitation of what they could be doing, if only Yuuri would stop teasing him to death.   
  
Yuuri licked his dry lips. "Yeah. Yeah. Me too."  
  
Now they were on the same page, Victor let the omega take control again.   
  
Yuuri slowly pushed his cock inside. Victor was grateful for all the care (that he had asked for) but the wait was the most painful thing.   
  
"You're so tight," the omega said, "I don't think I can - shit - you're too much."   
  
Victor squeezed around him.   
  
"A-almost, Vitya, is it good?"   
  
The alpha wrapped his legs around Yuuri and pulled him in. Yuuri gasped, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.   
  
They craved the closeness, and Yuuri thrusted shallowly, refusing to leave Victor's embrace.   
  
Victor moved with him, forcing him to move faster and harder, because he wasn't glass damn it and how was Yuuri still able to tease him like this?  
  
The omega became bolder and Victor's complaints left him with each hurried breath. Yuuri angled him slightly and the alpha forgot how to breathe.   
  
"There?" Yuuri asked. "Alpha?"   
  
Victor's hips moved wildly, chasing after the omega and all the pleasure he brought. He was so close, almost there-  
  
Yuuri tugged the gag down. "Talk to me."   
  
His throat felt so dry. Yuuri was still fucking him so perfectly, making him see stars. "Feels... so good, Yuuri."   
  
"Yeah?" the omega said. Yuuri was barely keeping his eyes open, so lost in the sensations of Victor. He looked beautiful.   
  
Victor held the bed sheets. "In me."   
  
"Vitya," Yuuri moaned, "I'm so close."  
  
"Finish in me?" the alpha pleaded, "I want to feel it. Yuuri, please."   
  
Yuuri tried to keep up the rhythm, but soon lost control. Victor tried to keep up with the omega's unpredictability and failed.   
  
Yuuri finished inside him. His lips parted, eyes shut, and holding onto to Victor like an anchor. He filled Victor up and the alpha wondered what he looked like now, hole red from use and dripping out omega seed.   
  
"We should do this again sometime," he tried to joke, but it came out as a desperate plea. He was still hard, after all.   
  
Yuuri pulled out. "How about right now?"   
  
"How long does it take for you to recover?" Victor asked.   
  
The omega got up. Victor struggled with the handcuff while his back was turned.   
  
"I meant," Yuuri said, picking up a box of condoms and tossing one of them to Victor, "This way. I-if you want to, I mean. It's ok if you don't, it was just an idea, never mind. Why aren't you talking? Do you need some water?"   
  
Victor shook the handcuff. "I'm a bit tied up at the moment. Unless you want to ride me?"  
  
Yuuri hurried back to the bed. "Yeah, Vitya, let's do it."   
  
The omega opened his legs wide. He was almost on Victor's dick. It was torture. Yuuri fingered himself open, adding lube to hurry along the process. 

 

Victor was 50% sure he was hallucinating the whole thing, because there was no way Katsuki Yuuri could actually be real.   
  
"Is that enough?" the alpha asked, "Yuuri-"  
  
The omega rolled the condom down on Victor's cock. "I'm not going to gag you this time. Your voice is too pretty."   
  
"Yuuri, are you sure-"  
  
The omega kissed him. "I'm sure. I want your dick to stretch me open. I want to feel it all. I want this."   
  
Victor lost the ability to speak. Yuuri lowered himself down, taking his dick inch by inch so well.   
  
The omega rocked his hips, shaking at the intense feeling of fullness. Even that little bit of movement threatened to push Victor off the edge.   
  
"I won't last," he rambled, "God, you're too tight, so warm - fuck - Yuuri, you feel so good."   
  
The omega stroked his cock in time with his slow movements. " _Vitya._ "   
  
"Yuuri, don't - I can't-"   
  
The omega stopped moving. Victor moved his hips and Yuuri moaned, deliciously.   
  
"T-then, don't move, like this," Yuuri said, stroking his cock faster, "I'll come like this. I want your dick in me when I come."   
  
Victor forced himself to stay still and enjoy the show.   
  
The omega squeezed the tip of his cock and pinched his nipples. Yuuri's hips squirmed, but he was as still as he could manage. Victor's jaw dropped to the floor.   
  
"Yuuri. It's like I'm knotting you," the alpha said, "Yuuri,  _Yuuri."_  
  
Yuuri met his eyes, though they were unfocused and dazed. They lost themselves in that fantasy.   
  
  
The omega moved off him with wobbly legs. He removed the handcuffs. Victor rubbed his wrist.   
  
"How long are you staying, Vitya?"   
  
"I don't know," he replied.   
  
Yuuri grabbed his hand. "My heat. It's soon. Would you-"   
  
The alpha kissed him, desperately biting his lip. He pulled away. "Have you ever spent a heat with someone before?"   
  
"No, never. This time I-"  
  
Victor squeezed his hand. "It should be someone special. Someone you care about."   
  
"You're special," the omega said, quietly.   
  
Victor kissed his hand. "If you'll let me, I will. How I'm going to cope I don't know. You're quite something. Am I going to be able to walk after this?"   
  
Yuuri wrapped his arms around the alpha. "Of course. You need to skate, after all."   
  
"...Yes." 

Victor was gone when Yuuri woke up. 

  
The omega rubbed his eyes. The posters were still down, so it couldn't be a dream. 

 

His phone told him it had only been a few hours. Had he completely crashed out after that?   
  
He put his phone down, shakily. He had fucked Victor.   
  
Victor had fucked him.   
  
He had  _gagged_  Victor.   
  
Yuuri called Phichit. "Are you free right now?"  
  
His best friend yawned. "Yeah. I was just watching Netflix. What's up? How's the heat planning going? How's the family, how's the kids?"   
  
"I... I just had sex."   
  
Phichit snorted. "Is that a cue for me to start singing?"   
  
"With Victor Nikiforov."   
  
"...Holy shit."   
  
"Phichit,  _what do I do_?"   
  
"Well," he said, "After we've talked you should go have a shower. You should hide any hickeys on your neck, since your dad would probably have a heart attack, then you should talk to Victor about it."   
  
"Right. Ok. Good battle plan."  
  
"Also... Yuuri..." Phichit said, whispering, "Is he good? You can tell me. I won't go to the press."   
  
"How's Seung Gil?"   
  
"You are a cruel, cruel man, Katsuki. Are you going to ask Victor to spend your heat with you? You know, you can always hire a professional. The internet is a beautiful thing."   
  
"I asked him and he said yes."   
  
Phichit shouted, "That's amazing! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks, Phichit. But, really, how is Seung Gil?"   
  
"I... may have messaged him last night."   
  
"That's great!" Yuuri said, picking up his clothes. He really needed to get dressed and eat. "What did he say?"   
  
"We may or may not be going on a date."  
  
"I'm so happy for you."   
  
He could feel Phichit's smirk. "Thanks, Yuuri. But, really, how is Victor in-"  
  
He hung up.   
  
Yuuri threw on a jumper and some old jeans, then rushed downstairs to eat. After that, he could follow Phichit's plan and find Victor and ask him to please, please leave a note next time.   
  
He ate his cereal, crunching harder than usual to cover up the intrusive stares on the back of his neck. Yuuri subtly sniffed himself and blushed.   
  
He smelt of Victor. 

* * *

 

The airport bathroom smelt of chemicals. Like bleach and air freshener all being stirred in a cauldron. One big witchy bubbly cauldron, with a stern looking lady like Lilia stirring it with a giant metal spoon (made from melted down ice skates).   
  
He needed to sleep.   
  
[08:13] Victor: im here to pick you up :D   
[08:20] Yuri: fuck off im in the bathroom   
  
[08:21] Otabek: Is everything ok?   
  
The young alpha checked his reflection. He looked pretty shit, but that was normal after such a long ass flight.   
No face timing until he was well rested, though. He didn't want Beka to worry more.   
  
[08:21] Yuri: have you seen this? it's some new study  
[08:22] Otabek: No, I hadn't. It's cool that they've looked into it. i'll read it later  
[08:22] Yuri: just cool?   
[08:23] Otabek: What do you want me to say?   
[08:23] Yuri: i want you to be honest with me  
[08:25] Otabek: I've never lied to you and I never will

  
Yuri rubbed his eyes. The ugly tiles were giving him a headache. He left the bathroom and sat down at the cafe, after ordering some overpriced coffee and a sugar filled cookie.  
  
The coffee was disgusting and his cookie had enough sugar to give an elephant a high. Just what he needed.   
  
[08:30] Yuri: im going to ask you some stuff and its going to be very blunt and out of my comfort zone   
[08:31] Otabek: You can ask me anything   
[08:31] Yuri: are you still in rut?   
[08:31] Otabek: Basically. This is the last day I think. I can actually concentrate.   
[08:32] Yuri: do you remember anything?  
[08:32] Otabek: Nothing that's appropriate to talk about at this time of day.   
  
What the fuck did that mean? 

[08:33] Yuri: ok Mr Vague, if you don't want to say anything just say so don't get sassy with me   
[08:34] Otabek: I didn't mean it like that. OK?   
[08:35] Otabek: In all honesty, I just remember jerking off. I didn't think you'd want to talk about that.   
  
"Is everything alright with your order?" the waitress asked, in very good English.   
  
Yuri didn't know if she was asking out of courtesy or because he was holding his phone as if he was about to throw it like a shot put, but he gave her a short thank you and she left.   
  
Otabek was being shitty and stupid and adorably considerate at the wrong time.   
  
[08:36] Yuri: why did you get a hotel room?   
[08:36] Otabek: It's more convenient.  

[08:37] Yuri: is that the only reason Beka?   
  
His interrogation skills were top notch. He devoured the muffin and waited for a reply. 

 

[08:44] Otabek: You're not ready for my answer and I don't think I'm ready to give it either  
  
That was just an omission. That was almost lying, right? Morally, it was almost as bad! Like Hell he was letting Otabek get away with an answer like that.   
  
He typed up an angry reply than backspaced it all. He took another bite of muffin.   
  
If Beka was in front of him right now, what sort of face would he be making? Would he be smirking, all cocky like he'd just destroyed Yuri in a video game, or frowning like JJ had tweeted something stupid?   
  
[08:46] Yuri: i don't know what you mean   
[08:47] Otabek: I think you need to consider that this conversation might be out of my comfort zone too  
[08:47] Yuri: you're right. sorry. i'm just trying to understand something you said   
[08:48] Otabek: What? Did I say something bad? Yuri?   
  
"Yurio! There you are! I was looking all over for you."   
  
Victor pulled him into a hug and Yuri wanted nothing more than to kick him in the shins. Makkachin, having already been picked up by Victor, was pawing at Yuri’s leg.  
  
As the alpha held him tightly in his chest, Yuri caught onto a new scent.   
  
Victor's scent, like anyone who travelled, was flexible. It'd change with coffee brands, car fumes and the favourite spices of the city. There was always a layer of sweetness to him, underneath all of that, which spiked whenever he forgot to use scent neutral soap (rarely) or when he got emotional.   
  
Victor hadn't smelled really sweet in a while.   
  
So, to get a nose full of his scent at full potency when Yuri was half asleep and in emotional turmoil was not great.   
  
Yuri pushed the older alpha away. He coughed and spluttered. "Christ, Victor you stink."   
  
With some distance between them, Yuri could actually focus again and something was off.   
  
"What's that?" he asked, sniffing at Victor's coat, "Smells weird."   
  
Victor shimmed to the side. "Don't you want to sleep? Let's talk later."   
  
"I'll go into a fucking coma, willingly, if it means never talking to you again." 

 

Victor led him out, practically dragging him away from the coffee (Yuri wanted a cup to go) and dumped him in the car like a small child. Makkachin relaxed in the back seat, easily satisfied by the treats Victor had given him. He put on the radio and Yuri listening to the unfamiliar mumble of Japanese music mixed with Victor’s humming.  
  
Yuri shoved his hands in his pockets. “Oi, what was your first rut like?”  
  
The older alpha glanced at him, but quickly went back to keep his eyes on the road. Good. He didn’t need a car crash on top of everything else.  
  
“That’s an unexpected question. You’re still a bit young, you won’t get yours for a couple of years.”  
  
Let Victor think that’s why he was asking. Yuri nodded. “Just like to know what I’m getting into.”  
  
He turned down the radio. “It varies from person to person. Mine was earlier than expected, I didn’t have a partner with me and I didn’t want to be in rut instead of practising. I was out of it for about a day. I had food and water. The next day I was hazy, but able to go back to practice.”  
  
“Only a day? Isn’t that short?”  
  
Victor shrugged. “I think my body knew that there’d be no one around to spend it with. Ruts are longer if you get them later, if someone else is there, or if you’ve just come off suppressants. Does that help?”  
  
“I guess. I was… thinking it’d be more intense.” Yuri watched the rain drops race down the window and caught a glimpse of Victor’s reflection. He was frowning.    
  
“It’s worse when you want something and you can’t have it,” he said, bitterly, “When you’re alone and don’t want to be.”  
  
Yuri said nothing to that and unlocked his phone. Victor turned the radio back up and his shoulders relaxed with the beat of generic pop music.  
  
[09:15] Yuri: when will i be ready beka? why do you get to decide if im not?  
[09:16] Otabek: I’m not deciding anything for you.  
[09:17] Yuri: you said that you got a hotel room because you didn’t want people to hear that you were saying my name. why didn’t you ask me to spend it with you?  
  
“The onsen isn’t far,” Victor said, “There’ll be a bed ready for you. There’s an ice rink nearby, too. I think you’ll like it.”  
  
Yuri grunted. He turned back to his phone and almost dropped it.  
  
[09:18] Otabek: Because you’re underage and you’ve presented but you haven’t had a rut yet. Because you were in a different country.  
[09:20] Yuri: so, hypothetically, if i was of age and in the same country then we could spend a rut together????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 may not be the last chapter idk we'll see how it goes   
> writing this chapter made me crave coffee. I don't even like coffee.


	5. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything smells, our lovely couple talk things through and Yurio needs some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter because I struggled with a few things, mostly writer's block and dialogue just works better for me in those times. I think I just like Victor and Yuuri actually communicating, really.  
> Also, this chapter was written with Legally Blonde the Musical on repeat. That has no relevance to the chapter I just really like Legally Blonde.

  
Victor watched Yurio snore. The young alpha was completely adorable, especially since he didn't want to be.   
  
The day had barely started and Victor felt tired. Maybe Yurio had the right idea.   
  
"Am I getting old?" he said, paranoid. He ran to the bathroom mirror and checked his hairline.   
  
His hair was fine. Completely fine.   
  
"Can never be too safe with these things," he told himself. God, he needed some tea.   
  
In the kitchen, Yuuri's mother greeted him. Victor replied with a quiet good morning, not quite able to meet her eyes considering all that he had done with her son and (if all went to plan) everything he would do.   
  
His embarrassment didn't stop him from asking where the tea bags were, of course. She offered to pour him the tea and, unable to turn down her hospitality, he accepted.   
  
"Are you going to practice today, Vicchan?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, maybe later," he replied.   
  
She frowned. "Are you sure? You should, before it gets busy."   
  
Such a kind, persistent woman. It was no wonder how Yuuri had turned out to be such an angel with a mother like that. Victor smiled.   
  
"I'll ask Yuuri in a bit, then. He doesn't have work today, right?" 

Makkachin curled up by his feet, acting as his fluffy foot warmer. Victor was trapped. To disturb Makkachin when he was so peaceful was almost criminal. The dog yawned and used Victor's slippers as a cushion.   
  
"So cute," he whispered, patting his companion's head. Makkachin sniffed his hand curiously and sneezed.   
  
Hiroko grabbed a tray of food and took it out to the guests, leaving Victor alone. This would have been fine, if it weren't for the bubbling in his stomach and his twitching leg. He bounced his leg up and down, aware of Makkachin's whiny protests, but unable to stop his nerves.   
  
"Victor, we need to talk."   
  
The alpha's leg stopped twitching. He stared at Yuuri, who was in slouchy at home clothes and looked about as nervous as Victor felt.   
  
Oh, God. Did he get a return flight to Russia, Makkachin and Yurio included, so soon? Did he have to go back to early morning practices, coffee ground rewards and fake smiles so soon?   
  
"Of course. Is something wrong?"   
  
"I just - I want you to know that this is because of me and not you, ok?" Yuuri said, squeezing shirt.   
  
The distance between them felt like an entire country with the table acting as a border. Victor leaned forward, daring to cross it. “I’d like an explanation, if you can.”  
  
Victor’s voice was as soft as his heart when it came to Yuuri Katsuki. It was those big brown eyes, looking at him as if words were bombs and everything was on the brink of exploding.  
  
“I really like you.“  
  
“I like you too.”  
  
Yuuri blushed. “I know that I asked you to spend my heat with me, but I… I want you to know that you can still change your mind. I’m not holding you to anything. I respect your choice and I don’t want to pressure you into anything, because-“  
  
Victor sighed, relieved. “Oh, please. You just want me on my knees again, begging to taste you. Pressure _me_ into something, oh, you are so adorable, my darling.”  
  
“I have a medical condition,” Yuuri blurted.  
  
“A what now?”  
  
The omega took a deep breath. “It basically means a need a mate this time to be comfortable. My heats have always been long, but recently the trend has gotten worse and now my doctor says that, if I want to go through my heat this time, a mate would be the best option, considering my preferences. The heat will be intense, lasting 72 hours minimum. If you don’t want to, I completely understanding. I didn’t want you to spend a heat with me without knowing everything.”  
  
Victor nodded. “Thank you for telling me, Yuuri.”  
  
The alpha unlocked his phone.  
  
Yuuri watched, biting his lip. “So…?”  
  
“Do you still want to spend your heat with me?” Victor asked, “You have no one else in mind?”  
  
Yuuri shook his head. “There’s no one else. I mean, it has to be you. I mean, not in a bad way… Am I making any sense?”  
  
“We’re on the same page, Yuuri,” he said, grinning, “Do you want to take Yurio to the rink later?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. Yuuko would like that.”  
  
“Great! Let me just order this cock ring and we can go.”  
  
Yuuri’s jaw dropped. “Victor! You can’t just say that!”  
  
“Hm? Why? I’m taking everything you said into account. I’m making sure we’re prepared, Yuuri. I want you to have the best time possible.”  
  
“I want you to feel good too,” Yuuri said, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
“Have you ever tried overstimulation? It can be fun. I won’t buy you one as well, I’ve heard omegas don’t like them in heat. Oh, unless you want one?”  
  
Yuuri crinkled his nose in thought. “Um, no. I don’t think so. O-oh, there’s another thing I need to tell you.”  
  
“Ok,” Victor mumbled, scrolling through the website.  
  
“I’ve never spent a heat with anyone before.”  
  
The alpha put his phone down. “Yuuri, it’s more common than you think. We’ll discuss what you’re comfortable with before. You can tell me anything, I want you to tell me everything.”  
  
Yuuri turned bright red. “You were my first.”  
  
Victor imagined firing himself into the sun, because there was absolutely no way he could stay on Earth while Yuuri Katsuki existed, driving him mad with every word and every blink of his impossibly gorgeous eyes. “Y-you-“  
  
“I’ve done stuff before, but… never this much. I’m glad I waited. I’m really glad it’s you, Victor.”  
  
Victor collapsed in a pile on the table. “I can’t.”  
  
“I should’ve said before…”  
  
“I almost can’t believe it,” he said, rising up from the table, “How are you so good? Are you an omega, Katsuki, I think you might be a demon.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to look into it,” Yuuri deadpanned.

* * *

  
The ice rink was nice, Yuri supposed. He could’ve done without the strange, nose-bleeding mother, her paparazzi spawn and the pig’s flirting… Actually, he could’ve done without everyone, but apparently that’s ‘antisocial’ and ‘no fun’.  
  
Victor, surprisingly, was the worst.  
  
“Yuuri! Come and skate with me,” he whined, moving across the ice with irritating grace, “Please.”  
  
The pig was leaning on the railing and talking to Yuuko. Yuri rolled his eyes and slapped Victor’s arm. “Shut up and skate.”  
  
Victor smirked. “Have you missed my skating?”  
  
 Yuri left the stupid old man to his own devices. Victor’s smugness was surely a virus and Yuri had no intentions of catching his stupidity. The young alpha stomped away, holding his nose as he passed the Japanese man.  
  
Something smelt weird about him.  
  
[12:04] Yuri: ok so Japan isn’t terrible  
[12:05] Otabek: Is that a social cue for me to not mention the previous conversation?  
[12:06] Yuri: no just making small talk   
[12:10] Otabek: If you’re alone can I call you?  
  
Yuri hesitated. He looked around the empty locker room, paranoid, then sat down on an old bench.  
  
[12:12] Yuri: ok  
  
“I like you,” Otabek said.  
  
Yuri’s world exploded. “What the fuck?”  
  
“I just thought you should know.”  
  
“ _What the fuck_?”  
  
“But I think we should wait. Even if you were older, now wouldn’t be a good time. We’re both busy as hell. I want to take my time with you.”  
  
He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.  
  
Yuri rubbed his eyes. “Is this a confession?”  
  
“I don’t think so, considering my feelings were obvious. It’s more like a confirmation. However you want to think of it, really. Yuri? Why aren’t you saying anything?”  
  
Yuri took a moment to breathe. “I… I like you too. You smell good.”  
  
“Thank you?” Otabek said, holding back his laughter.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, you absolute – I can’t even believe we’re talking about this over the damn phone instead of in person like actually functioning human beings, Jesus-“  
  
“I plan to say it as often as I can, in person or not.”  
  
The door creaked open. Yuri jumped up, but no one came in. He mumbled, “Could’ve told me sooner, stupid Beka.”  
  
They’d both had so many opportunities and, now, they were saying it countries apart… Though, it was probably for the best. His reflection was bright red and he didn’t want Beka to see that.  
  
“I can’t wait to see you again.”  
  
“Yeah, me too…” Yuri gulped. “I was serious about, you know…”  
  
Yuri curled his legs into his chest and held himself still. What would Beka think if he heard restless fidgeting, like Yuri was some hopeless kid who couldn’t handle a conversation about rut? His stomach was tight.  
  
“I know. Let’s talk about it again in a year.”  
  
Yuri clenched his phone. “A year? Seriously? I’m gonna fucking die.”  
  
“You can’t die of blue balls, Yura,” he said, ignoring Yuri’s embarrassed protests, “And we need to court first.”  
  
“You better court me, Beka, like hell you’re getting me that easily,” Yuri said, holding back a snarl.  
  
He could practically feel Beka’s smirk. “Ah, I knew you’d agree.”

* * *

  
Victor practised his step sequence. Yuuri was still talking to his friend; their whispered Japanese and hurried glances weren’t enough. He readied himself, then jumped.  
  
A Quad flip! And a good landing, too, considering he hadn’t practised in a while.  
  
Yuuko exclaimed in slightly broken English, “That was amazing! Yuuri, did you see that?”  
  
The omega turned his head. “What?”  
  
Victor pouted, but refused to show how effected he was by the omega’s lack of affection. After all, he was above such childish tactics…  
  
He blew a kiss at Yuuri’s head. Perfect timing. Yuuri turned around again and Yuuko squealed.  
  
“You two are so cute!” she said, her English a better pronounced. He imagined her excitement had gotten to her head before. If only Yuuri lost his ability to speak from his skating… Ah, wouldn’t that be wonderful to see. He was allowed to fantasise, right?  
  
Victor skated a bit closer to them, hoping to catch on to Yuuri’s thoughts and stick there like a leech. Yuuko must have caught on to his plan as she spoke entirely in English.  
  
“I’m so glad I didn’t interrupt you last time,” she continued, sighing, “I want you to be happy, Yuuri.”  
  
The omega gasped. “Yuuko – no way – did you-“  
  
“I didn’t see a thing.” Yuuko said. Victor didn’t know her well, but even he could tell she was insincere from the silly grin plastered on her red face, and the slow drip of blood leaking from the right nostril was a dead give-away.  
  
Victor giggled and Yuuri turned on him. “Victor, don’t laugh!”  
  
“Don’t be so embarrassed, zolotse. She is your friend, yes? I’m sure she won’t tell anyone.”  
  
Yuuri grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the rink, holding his head high to the chorus of giggles. Victor squeezed his hand, heart singing to the tune of an outdated love ballad. The warmth of the omega cancelled out the coldness of the rink. It was if his legs were floating after drinking one too many glasses of champagne.  
  
“I’m sure she meant no harm by it,” he said to the omega.  
  
Yuuri fidgeted. “I know, but that moment was just for us.”  
  
Victor choked on air. He went from floating to a fumbling mess, his tongue heavy and clumsy. “W-well, it was longer than a moment.”  
  
Yuuri snorted, then laughed at Victor’s offended gasp. The alpha watched him laugh, entranced by the sound, the crinkles of his eyes and the ever reddening of his cheeks.  
  
“Adorable,” he muttered.  
  
Victor pulled Yuuri closer.  
  
He pulled a little too enthusiastically.  
  
“Oof! Victor!” Yuuri said, falling ungracefully on top of the alpha. Their legs squished together and Yuuri clutched his jumper.  
  
Victor’s butt and elbows took most of the damage. “Ow. Are you alright?”  
  
“I’ve been better,” he said, adjusting his glasses, “Are you ok?”  
  
“I’m fantastic,” Victor said, holding Yuuri’s waist. He really couldn’t have been better. Well, maybe if they were at home and wearing less clothes. Yes, that would be nice.  
  
Yuuri bit his lip. Victor looked over to see if Yuuko was watching, (she wasn’t) then leaned up to kiss his omega. Just a quick peck.  
  
“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, “You’re not playing fair.”  
  
The omega dragged them back to their feet. Victor didn’t object, though something was telling him to push Yuuri onto the ice, grind against his cock until they both fell into oblivion and the ice blended into a pool of slick.  
  
“Yuuri, my darling, when did you say your heat was coming?” he asked.  
  
“A few weeks,” Yuuri replied, brushing ice off his shirt.  
  
“Are you sure?” Victor leaned into his neck, sniffing at the intoxicating scent with caution, “I might be effecting you. You’ve never gone this far before, have you? Your body is welcoming me.”  
  
The omega smiled. “That sounds like something out of a bad porno. And it’s not like you’re unaffected.”  
  
“Oh, you have no idea what you do to me,” Victor said, running his thumb along Yuuri’s bottom lip, “Perhaps, we could watch a bad porno together and you could learn about how effected I am. Do you have any recommendations?”  
  
“Oh my God, I don’t-“  
  
Victor kissed his cheek. “Shame. We’ll have to make do on our own.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake! You two can’t keep it in your damn pants for two seconds!”  
  
Victor sighed. “Yurio, please, must you ruin a romantic moment?”  
  
“That was romantic?” Yuuri asked.  
  
Victor fell to his knees, unable to stand after that bullseye shot to his heart and ego. Yuuri tried to appease him, but Victor saw no hope for recovery.  
  
“When you fuckers are done, get me some god damn food.”

* * *

  
“Coffee is beautiful,” Yurio said.  
  
Victor snatched away the cappuccino. “Order decaf. You’re too young for coffee.”  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he snarled, “I’m not 7. Have you forgotten that as well?”  
  
Victor sighed. “What else am I forgetting?”  
  
He squeezed Yuuri’s thigh under the table and was rewarded by a high pitched squeak.  
  
“You said you would choreograph my next performance with Yakov. Then, you left Russia. Then, I got a text from fucking _Chris_ telling me you’d fallen in love,” Yuri said, spitting out the last word with feeling, “with some random Japanese guy.”  
  
“L-l-l-l-ove?” Yuuri said. His bubble tea dripped onto his fingers. Victor wanted to lick it off.  
  
The older alpha laughed. “Yurio, you are so dramatic. I’ll call Yakov tonight, ok? Have you been holding a grudge this whole time? So adorable. Like a little angry kitten.”  
  
Yuri slammed his fist on the table. “Why are you even staying here?”  
  
“I’m going to help Yuuri through his heat,” he said, listening to Yuuri’s embarrassed squawks.  
  
“Oh, so that’s what that stink is. Jeez, I thought it was because male omegas smell weird.”  
  
Victor shook his head. “You haven’t been in contact with a male omega for an extended period of time before, that’s why. This could be good practice for you, Yurio.”  
  
“Stop calling me that. And, no, I’m leaving tomorrow. I actually want to skate and win, you see, so I’ve got some fucking work to do. You better come back to Russia soon or I’ll destroy you.”  
  
Yuri stormed out of the café. Victor took another sip of coffee, slightly amazed it was made exactly the way he liked it.  
  
“I’m not making you stay,” Yuuri said, twirling the straw in his glass.  
  
“I want to,” the alpha told him, “I wasn’t happy before. Even now, if I went back, there is nothing and no one that interests me. Skating is beautiful, but I’m almost bored with the attraction. Do you understand, zolotse?”  
  
“I don’t know, but… I’m happy now too.”  
  
Victor rubbed circles on his thigh. “Then, that's all that matters.”  
  
They walked to the onsen together, hand in hand. Victor walked slowly on purpose to prolong the feeling of the omega’s skin against his.  
  
“You know, Vitya,” Yuuri said, eyes twinkling, “The sooner we get back, the sooner you can show me how much you care about me.”  
  
Victor didn’t hesitate. He grabbed the omega, hands around his waist, and yanked him into a fireman’s lift. Yuuri, dangling off Victor’s back, laughed as the alpha ran the rest of the way.  
  
Around the corner from the onsen, the alpha had to put Yuuri down to take a breather. “As romantic as it would be to carry you through the door, I don’t think I can right now. Give me 5 minutes.”  
  
Yuuri rubbed his eyes. “My stomach hurts from laughing.”  
  
Victor said, in between pants, “My everything hurts.”  
  
The omega hooked his arm through Victor’s and pulled him along. “Come on. You can recover. I believe in you.”  
  
“So sweet. But, if I don’t?”  
  
“Then, I’ll have to make do,” he joked.  
  
Victor whined until they made it to the bedroom. He couldn’t whine then, couldn’t even speak, not when he was between Yuuri’s thighs.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy at uni also like wow I'm so productive. I got 95% in my latest essay lmao highest grade I'm ever gonna get and it doesn't even count i cry  
> I'm gonna try to make the next chapter the last becos uni is getting busy again and I know myself i will prioritise the Smut over actual work I've enjoyed this story a lot tho xx


	6. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri spend a lot of time in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said this fic would be 3-4 chapters hahahaha good times

  
“Hey, Vitya, what else did you buy?” Yuuri asked, lying back on the bed.   
  
The omega’s legs were shaky. Nothing he couldn’t handle, of course, since Victor tended to have that effect on him all the time. He’d gained some confidence in dealing with it.   
  
Victor licked his lips, cleaning off the remaining slick. “A knotting dildo.”   
  
Yuuri frowned. “Oh. I was… If it’s not ok-“  
  
“For me.”   
  
The omega coughed. “What?”   
  
“Well, if you’ve never been knotted before it can be intense. Wouldn’t it be nice if you knotted me first?”  
  
Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand and nodded. “Yeah. Ok. I’d like that.”   
  
The alpha jumped off the bed. Yuuri tried not to stare too much, but Victor’s ass was right there, he was bending down, his cock was red and swollen, so not looking was impossible.   
  
“Vitya, hurry up,” he said.   
  
Victor tossed over the bottle of lube. “Should I stretch myself or-“  
  
“I’ll do it,” he volunteered, “Come here.”

Victor set the dildo down on the mattress. Yuuri gulped down thoughts of comparison; he hadn’t actually seen Victor’s knot and trying to imagine it would only drive him to madness.   
  
The alpha got on his knees, then bent forward. His back arched, his shiny hair flopped on the pillow and he pushed his ass up into the air.   
  
“Yuuri,” he whined, “Are you going to look at me all day?”   
  
The omega stroked Victor’s thighs. They were perfect, they’d look amazing bouncing on the dildo, but knotting him was even more appealing.

Yuuri pushed one finger inside, giving the alpha time to adjust. They’d have to be slow with this, not that he’d have it any other way.   
  
“One more,” he begged, “Please.”   
  
Yuuri slowly added another.   
  
“You are so cruel to me,” Victor said, clamping down on Yuuri’s fingers.   
  
“You’re gorgeous,” the omega praised, “Taking it so well.”   
  
“ _Please_.”   
  
Yuuri scissored him open, taking his time. He didn’t want Victor to hurt, but watching Victor squirm into the mattress just from his fingers was his main motivation. There was nothing better than reducing the alpha to a mess on his bed.   
  
“So pretty,” Yuuri muttered. He licked around Victor’s hole, adoring the way he trembled with each added sensation. “Is it good?”   
  
“Damn it, Yuuri,” Victor growled.   
  
The omega slapped his ass. He rubbed the raw, red mark lovingly. “Play nice.”   
  
Victor said nothing.   
  
“V-victor?” Yuuri asked, carefully pulling out his fingers.   
  
The alpha whimpered. “I’ll be good, I promise. Yuuri. Yuuri, please. Please. More.”   
  
There was pre-cum on the sheets. Yuuri gulped. “Good boy.”  
  
Victor moaned at the intrusion of three fingers. The alpha scrunched up the sheets in his fists, and mumbled pleas into the pillow.   
  
Yuuri stretched him as much as he could and Victor moaned approvingly. The omega couldn’t take his eyes off Victor’s hole, twitching around his fingers and weeping lube. He pushed his fingers in and out; the alpha begged for more, but Yuuri kept to his own pace.  
  
“Are you ready?” he asked.  
  
“Yes,” Victor said, voice breaking, “Yes, please.”  
  
Victor looked great with a dildo partly inside him, panting and red from his neck to his thighs. Yuuri would have told him, but as Victor pushed back, silently begging for more, the omega’s tongue felt twisted.   
  
“Tell me if it’s too much,” he managed, “Vitya?”   
  
“Y-yeah,” the alpha replied, hands twitching.   
  
Yuuri pushed the dildo in a bit further. “Good?”   
  
The alpha’s shoulders were tense. “Yuuri, my darling,” he said, breathing heavily, “Please stop treating me like a virgin and fuck me like you want to.”   
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Maybe I don’t want to. You have no patience.”   
  
Victor pushed him off. Yuuri slumped on the end of the bed, ready to tell off the alpha for ruining his fun. Victor lied on his back, driven to please himself, and forced the fake cock in and out of himself.   
  
“Like this,” Victor practically snarled, “Can’t you do this?”   
  
“Maybe I don’t want to,” Yuuri said, truthfully. Watching Victor do it was wonderful. The omega moved forward, leaning over the alpha. Yuuri stroked his cock slowly, finally giving himself the pleasure he had craved all day.  
  
“Damn it, Yuuri.”   
  
“How much can you take?” he asked. The alpha was getting more frustrated by the second, unable to hit the right spots from that angle, and the smell of Yuuri’s slick was filling the room.   
  
Victor grabbed his dick at the base and squeezed. He hissed, “What makes you think you can take me?”   
  
Yuuri blushed and bit down on his tongue. Part of him wanted to pleasure his alpha, get on his knees and take everything he could, until his vision blurred into stars and all he could feel was Victor.   
  
But the rest of him was screaming out to ruin Victor first.   
  
Yuuri slapped Victor’s hand away and moved the dildo slow but hard. “Like this?”   
  
The alpha snarled, but didn’t stop him. Victor angled his hips just so and soon he was mumbling in Russian; all Yuuri could catch was his own name.   
  
The omega wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Victor’s cock. He squeezed his thighs together, feeling the slick there threatening to drip out of him without abandon. He got wet easily, true, and seeing Victor close to losing his mind wasn’t helping.   
  
“Let me,” the alpha said, close to tears, “Yuuri.”   
  
He pretended to think about it. “No.”   
  
Victor cursed and begged and whined. Perfect.   
  
Yuuri pushed the dildo in, against Victor’s prostate and pushed the button. He released the tight grip on Victor’s cock and watched.   
  
The alpha sank into the bed. He came suddenly, face flushed, mouth partly open and eyes closed. A few tears trailed down his cheeks and onto his chest, his nipples were red. He was still, breathing heavily and showing his neck in a display of submission.   
  
Yuuri bit into the perfect white skin and sucked.   
  
“Is it good, Vitya?” he asked, taking Victor’s cock back into his hand.   
  
“Ah~”   
  
Victor pulled him into a clumsy kiss. Yuuri bit his bottom lip and Victor’s cock twitched. The alpha moved away first.   
  
“More, Yuuri, please, I can handle it.”   
  
Yuuri doubted that. The alpha’s cock was hard again, though this time Yuuri could feel the base beginning to swell. Greedily, he stroked Victor’s cock and impatiently sucked at the tip.   
  
Victor, far too gone to hold onto decency, fucked Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri gagged as Victor hit the back of his mouth, and the alpha chased after that obscene noise. Victor finished on his lips.   
  
The omega moaned at the taste of Victor. He felt oddly cold, almost shaky with need. Victor rested on the pillows, an arm over his eyes. Yuuri stopped staring at the alpha’s cock (which was leaking seed) and grabbed a shirt from his wardrobe. It would’ve been better if it smelt like Victor and not miso soup.   
  
“Yuuri,” the alpha said.   
  
He returned to the bed. Victor had removed the dildo and set it aside. The alpha was lying back, eyes intent on Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t know where to look. He settled for closing his eyes. He sucked on his fingers and felt no pain or pleasure. It wasn’t enough. Yuuri curled his fingers and – there – a hint of a pleasure, but nothing compared to what the alpha watching promised him.

Victor smirked and took the omega into his lap. Yuuri could feel his lover’s heartbeat against his back.   
  
“You continue to amaze me,” Victor said.  
  
Yuuri tried to shift his lower half away, embarrassed. The alpha caught him and held him still. Yuuri’s slick pooled on Victor’s thigh.  
  
The alpha kissed his neck. “Beautiful.”    
  
It was too warm.   
  
“Mine,” Victor said, softly stroking his cock.   
  
Yuuri fell into the alpha’s touch. “I want you.”   
  
“You have me.”  
  
“Then fuck me.”   
  
Victor played with Yuuri’s nipples. “Maybe I don’t want to.”   
  
The omega shivered as he pinched one tightly.   
  
“Oh, are they sensitive?” Victor asked, pinching and teasing more roughly.   
  
Yuuri shut his eyes tightly. They weren’t normally that sensitive, but the slightest teasing from Victor turned him into mush. He grinded flirtatiously on his alpha’s lap. “Vitya, don’t tease me.”   
  
Victor was very easy to manipulate. His teeth trailed across Yuuri’s neck, hesitating on the scent gland. “Can I?”  
  
The omega tutted. Yuuri snatched the alpha’s hand impatiently, squeezing it tight as he sank down onto Victor’s cock.   
  
“You’re so tight, Yuuri,” Victor whispered in his ear, leaving bruises of his fingerprints on Yuuri’s chest. The alpha shook as he tried to stay still.   
  
Yuuri growled. “Move.”   
  
Victor shook his head and rested in the crook of the omega’s neck. “Don’t want to hurt you.”   
  
The omega took control instead. He winced. Maybe he had gone too fast, but the small twinges of pain were nothing compared to the heat flowing through him and the desperate need to be filled. Yuuri rocked his hips as hard as he could, restricted by Victor’s tight grip.   
  
Yuuri squeezed around Victor’s cock. “Fuck me.” The alpha pushed into him hesitantly. Even that was enough to make Yuuri moan. “Harder.”   
  
Victor stopped holding back. They fitted perfectly together, the pace was brutal and the hard slap of skin had Yuuri blushing. It was a good thing Victor was looking at him, he thought, since he was probably pulling a ridiculous face.   
  
“I want to see you,” Victor begged. He sounded close to tears again, “I need to see you, Yuuri, please, let me.”  
  
“N-no,” the omega said, voice breaking as Victor ran his thumb on the tip of his cock. Pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. He breathed through his nose, desperate to last a little longer and show Victor what a good omega he could be.   
  
Victor whined, but said no more. Yuuri didn’t think the alpha was capable of speech any more. He’d reduced Victor to a sweaty, moaning mess. Smug, he stopped moving.   
  
“Yuuri?”   
  
“I don’t see why I should do all of the work,” he said.   
  
Victor stroked his cock. The alpha rocked inside him, fast but shallow. Yuuri bit his lip. Victor teased his nipples, again and again until they were red and raw, until Yuuri couldn’t hold back his noises any more.   
  
“More.”   
  
The alpha bit into his neck.   
  
“Vitya!”  
  
Yuuri spilled in Victor’s hand. He wanted to move again, to return the pleasure, to have Victor push him down on the bed and fuck him ‘til Victor was covered in his come and couldn’t breathe. The pulsing in his veins told him to stay still. He couldn’t even question why, not when he was fucked open and all too happy to let Victor do whatever he wanted, as long as it felt good.   
  
“Tell me if you don’t want it right now,” The alpha said, hurriedly.   
  
He felt almost drunk. “Mm, anything with you.”   
  
“Yuuri, I’m going to-“  
  
The omega felt the swelling of Victor’s cock and the slick on the back of his thighs turned warm. He licked his lips. “Be a good boy and knot me, Vitya.”   
  
He moaned, curling into his lover with a relieved sigh.   
  
Yuuri did his best not to squirm. Victor’s knot was big, he hadn’t prepped himself that much, yet it didn’t hurt at all. Slick managed to drip out even with the alpha locked inside him and Yuuri covered his mouth, not wanting to ruin the moment with his moans.   
  
Victor slapped his hand away. “Are you… Is it ok?”  
  
The alpha’s cock pushed against his prostate and the pressure built, Yuuri was half hard and panting, eyes out of focus.   
  
“I want you to knot me all the time,” Yuuri mumbled, “Can you do that, Vitya?”   
  
Victor gulped. “Yeah.”  
  
Yuuri felt the alpha’s cum filling him. He sighed, content, and leaned into Victor. The alpha mumbled something softly and Yuuri hummed, pretending to listen. He couldn’t concentrate on anything except Victor’s knot.    
  
The alpha’s cock twitched inside him. Yuuri gasped.   
  
Victor gently tugged at Yuuri’s nipples. Yuuri wanted to scream, smack him, drink a cup of tea and Google why it felt so good. But there was a slight problem.   
  
Victor’s knot was definitely not letting him go any time soon.   
  
The alpha twisted his nipples.   
  
“Don’t touch them so much,” Yuuri said.   
  
“Why? You don’t like?”   
  
Yuuri did his best not to whimper as the alpha’s fingers left him. “Not the point.”   
  
“I wonder how big they’ll get,” the alpha whispered, feeling Yuuri’s chest.   
  
Yuuri felt more cum spill into him and moaned. “Vitya, there’s so much.”   
  
“Can you wear a butt plug after?” Victor asked, eager.   
  
“If you beg.”   
  
Victor kissed his cheek. “Pretty please?”   
  
“Try again.”  
  
The alpha stroked Yuuri’s cock. “Better?”  
  
“Good b-“ Yuuri gasped. “How much is there, Vitya? I can’t take any more.”   
  
“Are you sure? You’re taking it so well.”   
  
The omega squirmed. “Touch me.”   
  
“I already am.”   
  
Yuuri tried to breathe steadily. He squeezed around Victor’s knot and heard the alpha curse. “ _Touch me_.”   
  
“W-where? You need to tell me – fuck – stop, Yuuri, you’re killing me.”   
  
The omega guided Victor’s hand to his chest. “Here.”  
  
Victor pinched him, unsure and hesitant. Did he think Yuuri would be so easily overwhelmed? He tightened himself once more and held down his smug attitude when Victor changed his touch immediately.   
  
“Good,” Yuuri praised him.   
  
The alpha moaned. “Zolotse, I’m not going to last.”   
  
“That’s fine,” he said, almost relieved. He really couldn’t take any more. Yuuri joked, “I can cope.”   
  
Victor’s knot was done. The omega missed the feeling instantly and demanded Victor fill him up again. The alpha hurried off the bed, fumbled with the plug and gave it to Yuuri, who hesitated only to watch the pleading in Victor’s eyes.   
  
“Not as good as your knot, but I’ll make do,” he said, sighing.   
  
The alpha pouted. “Can I?”   
  
Yuuri lied back. There was an itch under his skin, so he wasn’t completely comfortable. But… “Come on, you must be tired.”   
  
Victor glared. He shuffled back. Yuuri watched him closely, certain he was up to something. The alpha nuzzled against his thigh.   
  
“You don’t have to,” Yuuri said.   
  
The alpha sucked at Yuuri’s sensitive skin. The omega flinched back, surprised by the intensity, but Victor chased after him. Seeing Victor crawling along his bed, desperate to get Yuuri’s cock in his mouth, was so ridiculous the omega couldn’t help laughing.   
  
“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor whined. Clearly, his ego couldn’t take much more. The omega stayed still and Victor moved in for a kiss.   
  
The omega grabbed Victor’s hair and pulled him back down to his dick. “Since you want it so bad I’ll let you.”   
  
“Promise not to laugh at me again?”   
  
Yuuri smiled. “Sure. If you tell me you didn’t like it.”   
  
Victor didn’t comment. The omega snorted. Victor, not willing to be humiliated without a fight, took Yuuri into his mouth. The alpha moaned at the taste.   
  
The sun shined on Victor’s hair through the blinds, making him look heavenly. His mouth certainly was. The alpha’s red lips worshipped Yuuri. Victor’s eyes were open, sleepily and blurred. Yuuri watched him bob up and down with limitless enthusiasm.   
  
“I want to take a picture of you,” he admitted.   
  
Victor raised his eyebrows.   
  
Yuuri’s hands shook as he reached for his phone. “I have posters of you.”   
  
Victor moaned.   
  
“You’re so pretty.” Yuuri opened the camera and tried to get Victor in focus. He wanted the picture to be perfect.   
  
The alpha pulled away. Yuuri whined and rubbed his dick against Victor’s dick. “I will do this until you can’t forget. You don’t need a picture.”   
  
He bit his lip. How could he persuade Victor? “I want to get off to it later.”   
  
The alpha’s jaw dropped.   
  
“I’ll let you listen.”   
  
“Why can’t I watch?” Victor asked, pouting.   
  
“I’ll blindfold you again.”  
  
The alpha kissed the tip of Yuuri’s cock and fluttered his eyelashes for the camera.   
  
“I want you to be you for me,” he said, patting Victor’s hair, “Not for the camera.”  
  
He took Yuuri’s cock completely into his mouth and sucked. His mouth was so warm. Yuuri held tightly to his phone and took picture after picture. Hopefully, one wouldn’t be blurry.   
  
Victor cupped his balls and Yuuri dropped his phone. The alpha focused on the tip of his cock while his fingers found Yuuri’s rim. He played with the butt plug.   
  
“Vitya, don’t, I need-“   
  
Victor pulled out the toy. His seed dripped out of Yuuri.   
  
“Put it back,” he said, shakily.   
  
Victor threw it across the room.   
  
The alpha licked at the rim. He used his hand to stroke Yuuri’s cock which, while not as good as his mouth, Yuuri didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. Not when his tongue was so talented.   
  
Victor licked at his walls, cleaning him out. Yuuri fucked Victor’s hand.   
  
“We taste perfect together,” the alpha told him.   
  
Yuuri growled. “Finish what you started or the next time I’ll be using the dildo instead of-“

Between Victor’s hand and his enthusiastic tongue, Yuuri was already close. Add in the sight of Victor touching himself to his demands and Yuuri was doomed.

* * *

  
Dinner fucking sucked.   
  
The food was great. Really great, actually. No wonder the pig gained weight so fast. If Yuri stayed for too long he’d have similar problems. The food was too good to be true.   
  
The company was…   
  
Sickening.   
  
It was not an exaggeration, sadly.   
  
His senior really was that pathetic. Victor sat across from Yuuri, feeding the omega his meal with a sweet smile and stars in his eyes.   
  
The Japanese man was not much better.   
  
He didn’t come to Japan for this!   
  
Also, he’d forgotten to charge his phone. It was sat on the table like the piece of junk it was by his drink. Maybe it’d soak up his disgust like electricity and come to life.   
  
Not likely.   
  
“Oi, katsudon, I’m borrowing your phone,” he said.   
  
Yuuri didn’t even look away from Victor.   
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. What a gross couple.   
  
He checked that he remembered Beka’s number. He didn’t want to end up calling some random guy.   
  
Katsudon had a lock on his phone. Good. He wasn’t a complete idiot, then.   
  
Yuri entered Victor’s birthday.   
  
The phone unlocked.   
  
Nevermind. Katsudon was an obvious fool and Yuri had had enough of their bullshit.   
  
He wanted to hear Beka’s voice.   
  
“What the absolute fuck?” he said.   
  
Yuri had seen many unsavoury things in his life. There were some things the laws of Russia couldn’t protect him from, like teenagers making out in bushes and elderly men slapping their wives asses when food shopping.   
  
He threw Katsudon’s phone on the floor. “Fuck you!”   
  
That got their attention.   
  
“I didn’t want to see that! Fuck you both. I’m done. I’m so done.”  
  
Victor frowned. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Katsudon rubbed his forehead. “Oh my God. I want to die. I can’t believe this is happening. I’m so sorry. Oh my God.”   
  
“Apologise to me in your next life and I might forgive you,” Yuri said, grabbing his coat, “I’m going to Kazakhstan.”  
  
He slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall.   
  
Victor laughed. “Poor Yurio! I think we ruined his innocence.”   
  
He wanted to punch him in the face. Stupid old man.   
  
“I’m going after him,” Yuuri said.  
  
He heard them shuffling about. They soon settled back down.   
  
“He’ll need to book a flight first. I’ll talk to him later. It’s not your fault, Yuuri.”   
  
“I took the picture,” the omega said.   
  
“It’s a very good picture.”   
  
Yuri really wanted to punch him in the face.   
  
“Well, yeah, but he probably didn’t want to see us doing that. It’d be like you seeing your coach-“  
  
“Say no more. I now completely understand.” Victor laughed. “But… I wonder. Why Kazakhstan?”  
  
Yuri blushed and stormed off to his room.   
  
He needed to charge his phone.

* * *

 

After the eventful dinner, Victor was happy to be back in bed with Yuuri. The omega had definitely started his heat earlier than expected.   
  
“Knot me again,” Yuuri ordered.   
  
The alpha panted into the pillow. Yuuri stroked Victor’s cock.   
  
“Oh, fuck,” he said, pushing Yuuri away, “Too much. Too much.”  
  
Yuuri whined, but settled into Victor’s side. The alpha closed his eyes and enjoyed the cuddle.   
  
It didn’t last long.   
  
Yuuri rutted against Victor’s thighs. Victor’s mouth was dry. The omega’s stamina was completely insane.   
  
“I need you in me again,” the omega said.   
  
Yuuri pushed him onto his back and lowered himself down onto Victor’s cock hurriedly. The alpha tried to keep up with his fast pace, but was too exhausted.   
  
“How are you not done?” he asked.   
  
Yuuri replied, “I won’t be done until you’re covered in my cum.”   
  
Victor swallowed his complaints. He had zero objections to that.   
  
Besides, his email told him that the cock ring was on its way. Keeping up with Yuuri was difficult, but he’d be damned if he didn’t find a way.   
  
“You should tie me down again,” he said, “Or I might run away.”   
  
Yuuri clenched around him. Victor’s knot expanded and he saw stars.   
  
“You can’t leave me like this,” the omega said, grinning.   
  
Victor rubbed the omega’s thigh. “I never will. But you should definitely handcuff me just to make sure.”   
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes. “You’re too smug now. I shouldn’t have told you about the posters.”   
  
Hindsight was a beautiful thing. They definitely needed to use those posters somehow… If only he could move to find them.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive enjoyed writing this fic so much. thank you for all the kudos and comments and everything I really appreciate it <3 im so sorry this chapter took waaaaay longer than I wanted becos my lecturer decided to gives us a shit ton of reading to do and yeah. uni work is up my ass rn.   
> i can't make any promises for a sequel but i can say with absolute certainty that i will write more yoi smut in the future. im predictable like that. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will probably have 3 or 4 chapters and the average length will be 3,000 words. I can't really do longer fics since I'm at uni and I have shit to do unfortunately. Apparently, smutty fanfiction isn't an acceptable creative writing submission. fml. 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://daisiesonice.tumblr.com/) sometimes I do screenshots of whatever I'm working on so if you're impatient go look there lmao  
> 


End file.
